Un sueño hecho realidad
by Rika Kazaki
Summary: capitulo 11! Mil millones de años después la historia continua...alguien sale...alguien entra...y el final se acerca! REVIEEEEW
1. la chica misteriosa

La chica misteriosa  
  
-----Por: Rika_Lugia----  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Los personajes son propiedad de J.R.R.Tolkien y algunos inventados por mí  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Todos habían creído que con la destrucción del anillo único había desaparecido el terror; pero no era así…  
  
Aragorn era el rey de Gondor; los cuatro hobbits habían regresado a la comarca y La Tierra Media se encontraba en su máximo esplendor. No había noticias de mordor desde la destrucción del anillo y todo se encontraba en paz.  
  
Creo que estas exagerando –dijo Legolas- esta bien que no eres un elfo pero tienes que aceptar que este boque realmente es bello.  
  
Claro –dijo Gimli- pero aun así sigo prefiriendo las minas. Extraño las rocas, las gemas y el oro; pero se ve que nunca nos entenderemos completamente.  
  
Repentinamente un sutil ruido atrajo la atención de Legolas (quien haciendo una seña a Gimli) se detuvo completamente y fijo la mirada en el interior del bosque. ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto Gimli- volteando el también. ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? –Pregunto Legolas inquietamente- se escucho como unos pasos.  
  
No –respondió Gimli con descaro- no soy un elfo como usted maese Legolas.  
  
Pero una sombra gigantesca obscureció el cielo en ese momento y un monstruoso rugido hizo que los dos amigos adivinaron que se trataba de un enorme dragón que volaba hacia Mordor; volaba bajo y distinguieron que era color azul glacial y con las enormes alas color azul rey, descendió mas adelanten uno de los múltiples manantiales del bosque y desapareció bajo el agua; pero cuando se acercaron una joven de aspecto y ropas extrañas, estaba sentada en la orilla con la mirada fija en el agua y meneaba los pies mientras canturreaba una canción tan extraña como ella; cuando se percato de su presencia, salto al agua y se esfumo en ella.  
  
Corrieron hacia la orilla pero no vieron nada, solo las ondas que había dejado tan raro ser, -me huele a magia negra,-dijo Gimli con su particular tono de desconfianza.  
  
-podría ser, o no- respondió Legolas sin retirar la vista del manantial.- Pero no me agradaría estar cerca de aquí si ese dragón vuelve a aparecer.  
  
Pasaron tres días con fugaces apariciones de la chica. Normalmente desaparecía al ver que la descubrían mientras los observaba siempre cerca del abrigo de los árboles.  
  
Finalmente una mañana 2 días después la encontraron en una pequeña colina en las afueras del bosque con la mirada fija en el oeste, se acercaron lentamente y ella los volteo a ver pero por primera vez no desapareció sino les sonrió y permaneció inmóvil.  
  
Legolas fue el primero en acercarse pues Gimli no le habían dado ganas de aproximarse a ella.  
  
-Buenos días Maese Legolas- dijo la chica sonriendo.  
  
¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto este inquietamente  
  
-Tu no, Pero yo a ti si…  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lamento Que este capitulo sea tan corto espero que el siguiente este pronto y por favor dejen Reviews con sus opiniones, pues es la primera vez que escribo un fic.  
  
p.d: Mi fic ha sufrido algunos cambios para llegar hasta aquí =)  
  
ESPERO LES GUSTE!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	2. Rika

Rika  
  
-----Por Lugia_Rika----  
  
  
  
¡Cómo!! -Exclamo Legolas  
  
Los he estado observando durante estos tres días –dijo como si no tuviera importancia- tú te llamas Legolas y tú amigo Gimli.  
  
¿Y podría saber cual es tu nombre y de donde vienes?  
  
Claro pero primero me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas, ¿Dónde nos encontramos ahora?  
  
En los bosques de Ithilien  
  
Bueno supongo que es un bosque, ¿pero en donde esta este bosque?(Gimli que se había acercado y había escuchado esa pregunta) contesto: En La tierra media.  
  
¿¡¡¡EN LA TIERRA MEDIA!!!!?? –Respondió casi desmayándose- ¡¡¡PERO COMO???  
  
Legolas y Gimli que se le quedaron viendo con una expresión de (¿y esta loca de donde salio??) dijeron casi al mismo tiempo ¿entonces, no eres de aquí??  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, YO QUE PENSABA QUE ESTABA EN NUEVA ZELANDA Y USTEDES ERAN ACTORES!!! (la mirada de Legolas y Gimli no había cambiado en lo absoluto)  
  
¿Podrías decirnos ya de donde vienes y como te llamas?-pregunto Gimli empezando a impacientarse.  
  
Ah si, lo siento lo olvide, mi nombre es Rika vengo de una ciudad al norte de México, su nombre es monterrey. Y creanme que no se parece en nada a esto.- dijo Rika recuperando la tranquilidad.- peeeeero si no estoy en Nueva Zelanda y Ustedes Son Gimli y Legolas verdaderos y me encuentro aquí En la tierra media ¿como rayos vine a caer en este lugar??Ahora ¿Cómo voy a volver a mi casa?? Y ¿Qué pasara con mis vacaciones de verano?? (Rika casi se desmaya) a menos que esto solo sea una inocente broma de parte de mi familia. Muy bien amigos ¿¿podrían decirme quien planeo todo esto??, ¿fue mi hermano verdad?  
  
(Legolas y Gimli menearon la cabeza)  
  
a propósito, ¿Qué sabe usted joven dama sobre un dragón azul, pues descendió cerca de donde se encontraba usted hace cuatro días?-pregunto Legolas.  
  
Pues no recuerdo nada de dragones, aunque me hubiera gustado verlo.- respondió Rika (en ese momento movió la mano y algo brillo en su dedo)  
  
¿me permitiría ver su anillo?  
  
Claro,  
  
Legolas y Gimli se acercaron y ella les entrego un pequeño anillo plateado con la forma de dos delfines unidos.  
  
Mira Legolas ¡es mithril! –dijo Gimli a su amigo.  
  
¡¡MITHRIL!! -Dijo Rika con los ojos radiantes de Felicidad-, siempre creí que solo era plata, de hecho que era corriente ¡wow! Nunca se me ocurrió que pudiese ser tan valioso (había comenzado a dar brinquitos) y me lo encontré en el avión ¡esto es genial!.  
  
Legolas se acerco más el anillo como buscando algo finalmente dijo: -este no solo es un anillo valioso sino es un anillo especial. Pues es uno de los anillos mágicos que se construyeron antes del surgimiento del incidente con Sauron, si puedo recordar bien el libro que leí sobre estos anillos me parece que este podía transformar a quien lo usase en cualquier clase de ser así fuese de animales o bestias hasta demonios u otras personas, siempre creí que se había extraviado en el mar. Pero ¿Cómo lo encontraste Rika?  
  
Pues me cuesta un poco de trabajo recordarlo pero fue así:  
  
-Hola mama-  
  
-hola Rika, ¿ya hiciste tus maletas?-  
  
-¿maletas, para que?  
  
-iremos a nueva Zelanda estas vacaciones, lo hemos estado planeando tu padre y yo desde las ultimas vacaciones y ahora que cumpliste 16 creo que seria algo muy especia… ¿Rika? ¡HIJA NO CORRAS DENTRO DE LA CASA!!  
  
Bueno… subimos al avión y mientras me ponía unos aretes se me resbalo de las manos y me agache a buscarlo, lo encontré al lado de el anillo y me lo quede, cuando baje del avión me lo puse y termine aquí ¿Cómo? Creo que nunca lo sabré…  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo me he secado el cerebro escribiendo, agradezco por sus reviews y espero que el siguiente no sea tan corto 


	3. primer vuelo

Primer vuelo  
  
----Por: Lugia_Rika----  
  
  
  
Rika â€"pregunto Legolas entregÃ¡ndole el anillo- Â¿sucede algo malo?  
  
No, es solo que extraÃ±o a mi familia, he estado mucho tiempo sin verla y me hacen falta.  
  
Legolas se habÃ­a quedado callado pensando en que el tampoco habÃ­a visto a su padre en mucho tiempo y que el no conociÃ³ a su madre.  
  
Gimli se habÃ­a entretenido estudiando una pequeÃ±a piedra que se acababa de encontrar. No habÃ­a puesto atenciÃ³n a las Ãºltimas palabras de esta conversaciÃ³n.  
  
Ha comenzado a anochecer serÃ¡ mejor que regresemos al campamento â€"dijo Legolas para romper el silencio  
  
De acuerdo  
  
Se levantaron, pero justo en ese momento Rika resbalÃ³ y cayÃ³ en un pequeÃ±o acantilado que se encontraba detrÃ¡s de la colina. CerrÃ³ los ojos, sabia que ese seria sino su fin, un golpe que durarÃ­a para siempre y pensÃ³ â€"Â¡si fuese un ave, auque sea una pequeÃ±a!, su caÃ­da se suavizÃ³ mientras ella aun tenia cerrados los ojos.  
  
Rika, Rika! â€"Legolas y Gimli habÃ­an bajado el acantilado corriendo pero no la veÃ­an- Â¿DÃ³nde estas?  
  
Â¡AquÃ­, arriba de ustedes! â€"grito Rika, entre aliviada y feliz. Ellos voltearon pero solo vieron un pequeÃ±o gorriÃ³n castaÃ±o que revoloteaba cerca de sus cabezas. En una fracciÃ³n de segundo Rika apareciÃ³ de nuevo, con un rostro radiante y no dejaba de exclamar -Â¿vieron eso? Â¡Fue asombroso! Â¡Solo dije que querÃ­a ser un ave y me convertÃ­ en una! Â¡Tal vez pueda intentarlo otra vez!.  
  
Rika tranquilÃ­zate! â€"Le dijo Legolas- Â¿crees poder transformarte nuevamente?  
  
Lo intentare. â€"cerrÃ³ sus ojos y dijo: -quiero ser un Ã¡guila-. Pero nada paso. â€"esto es absurdo, hace un momento si pude y ahora no. Â¿Por quÃ©?  
  
Bueno debe ser porque ahora no lo deseabas con tanta fuerza â€"respondiÃ³ Gimli- tal vez solo funcione cuando estas en peligro o algo asÃ­.  
  
Legolas asintiÃ³ â€"la primera opciÃ³n es la correcta amigo mÃ­o, hace un momento lo deseo sin sentirlo realmente o pensar en el. Rika, intÃ©ntalo de nuevo.  
  
Esta bien â€"apretÃ³ su mano y pensÃ³ en una enorme Ã¡guila volando sobre un bosque con muchos lagos, unas montaÃ±as con las puntas nevadas y un cielo azul. AbriÃ³ los ojos y vio que en vez de brazos tenia unas alas enormes color cafÃ©.-increÃ­ble, es como un sueÃ±o- Alzo el vuelo y muy pronto se encontrÃ³ sobrevolando el bosque, subiÃ³ aun mas alto, desafiÃ¡ndose a llegar casi hasta las estrellas, paso sobre unas nubes y dio vueltas dentro de ellas. DespuÃ©s se inclino viendo hacia abajo, plegÃ³ sus alas y comenzÃ³ a caer en picada a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero se alzo a pocos metros del suelo. VolÃ³ entre los Ã¡rboles e hizo piruetas frente al carmÃ­n anochecer. HabrÃ­a durado asÃ­ mucho tiempo mÃ¡s pero recordÃ³ que debÃ­a llegar al campamento. Bajo hasta donde se encontraban sus nuevos amigos y volviÃ³ a ser Rika. Pasaron por su mente tantas cosas que finalmente todo lo que pudo decir fue: Â¡estuvo genial!  
  
Legolas sonreÃ­a â€" nunca imagine que pudieras volar tan bien. Al parecer ya habÃ­as practicado antes.  
  
No, es la primera vez, bueno a excepciÃ³n de lo de la caÃ­da es la primera vez que lo uso. â€"Gimli la interrumpiÃ³, -serÃ¡ mejor que regresemos ya al campamento o tendremos que llegar a obscuras- ambos asintieron y se pusieron en camino.  
  
OH! Esperen un momento olvide mis cosas! â€"dijo Rika y corriÃ³ hacia el bosque sin siquiera preguntar donde estaba el campamento, se perdiÃ³ en un momento.- rayos solo a mi me pasa esto, Â¡excelente ya tengo mi equipaje pero no se como llegar al dichoso campamento! â€"corriÃ³ siguiendo sus huellas hasta donde se habÃ­an separado y siguiÃ³ las huellas de Gimli (porque no se veÃ­an las del elfo) mas su maleta pesaba y termino por arrastrarla a la mitad del camino. Finalmente despuÃ©s de unos minutos de completa desesperaciÃ³n llego al campamento.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++  
  
Bueno, realmente me tarde con este capitulo, ok otra vez es una cosa pequeÃ±a pero creanme que me estoy esforzando (sobre todo porque lo escribo a las 3:00 a.m. porque mi hermano me vigila todo el dia) lamento los errores y tengo una redacciÃ³n espantosa gracias por sus reviews y espero que me sigan apoyando. 


	4. Sueños

Sueños  
  
---Por Lugia_Rika---  
  
  
  
Había caído ya la noche, las estrellas tintineaban en el firmamento y Rika, se encontraba sentada frente a una fogata junto con sus dos nuevos amigos, elle les platicaba sobre las maravillas del lugar de donde ella venia, pero Legolas y Gimli (aunque Uds. No lo crean) no parecían muy asombrados.  
  
-bueno, ¿Qué acaso conocen todo de lo que les he estado platicando?- pregunto Rika con un tono de incredulidad- pues supongo que aquí no hay nada de eso, ¿entonces como lo conocen?  
  
Pues- dijeron ambos- lo que pasa esque hace un tiempo viajamos al mundo "real" con toda la compañía, pues fuimos a visitar a unas amigas muy queridas para nosotros. –recordando a Carol y Mireia.- y ahí conocimos todo eso (para mas información favor de entrar al fic "y de pronto…en la tierra media" y luego "descubriendo que hay fuera de la tierra media").  
  
Pues –dijo bostezando Rika –creo que ya es tarde.  
  
Esta bien, -dijo Legolas- hay una tienda libre por allá, si gustas puedes quedarte ahí esta noche.  
  
Gracias –respondió Rika sonrojándose y entrando a la tienda con todas sus cosas.  
  
Esa noche tuvo un sueño intranquilo soñó imágenes borrosas que pasaban rápidamente: una cueva… seres negros… el mar… ella de pequeña… y una chica que se parecía a si misma pero con un aire malvado, luego comenzó a oír voces dentro de su cabeza que decían:  
  
-señor Terrage, por favor déme una oportunidad de demostrar que soy capaz de realizar una de sus misiones de una forma exitosa.-  
  
más te vale Zare porque es una misión importante y si fallas tendrás que enfrentar la muerte…-  
  
-si señor, se a lo que me enfrento, pero ¿Cuál será mi misión?  
  
-debes encontrar el anillo que tiene el poder de transformar a su poseedor en lo que desee, es importante que lo consigas pues solo así podremos vengarnos de aquellos que nos exiliaron y torturaron.  
  
Y luego…. Silencio, un silencio y una oscuridad que hicieron despertar de golpe a la chica, quien respiraba agitadamente – alguien quiere mi anillo y… me esta buscando,- dijo para si y apretó fuertemente su mano derecha. -¿Qué debo hacer?  
  
Finalmente decidió no contarle a nadie, -después de todo solo fue un sueño, si claro solo un tonto sueño- y se volvió a dormir.  
  
Amaneció, eran las 10:30 AM y por suerte llevaba un cambio de ropa y su cepillo favorito, se cambio y salio, por primera vez pudieron verla arreglada; se asemejaba mucho a sus amigas pues ella era así: era de una altura media, como de 1.70, delgada y con el cabello y los ojos castaños, tenia aproximadamente 16 años y llevaba unos vaqueros azules con pequeños brillos y una blusa color magenta.  
  
-buenos días, -le dijo Gimli  
  
-Buenos días a ti también, ¿Dónde esta Legolas?  
  
-aquí,- respondió saliendo detrás de un árbol.  
  
-genial- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?  
  
Pues no tenemos mucho porque vamos de viaje.  
  
En serio? ¿A dónde?  
  
A visitar a todos nuestros amigos: Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir y Eowyn, También a Gandalf y a los cuatro Hobbits.  
  
Finalmente con la emoción de ir a tantos lugares y conocer a tantas personas había hecho que Rika se olvidase del desayuno.  
  
Pasaron un poco menos de hora y media de caminata cuando Rika ya se quejaba de tener hambre.  
  
-Rayos ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar el desayuno?- lo había dicho en un tono muy bajo, como un murmullo pero a las ultra-sensibles orejas de Legolas no dejaban que se le escapase algo y saco de su bolsillo un poco de lembas y se lo dio.  
  
En esa ocasión Rika se rió con ganas -¿Qué es esto? Es solo una pequeña galleta, ¿Cómo puede ser, me estoy muriendo de hambre y solo tengo una ……. (A su propia definición) GALLETA!!-como habrán notado su risa mas bien era de desesperación.  
  
¿Por qué no intentas probarla?- le dijo Gimli intentando calmarla.  
  
Claro- dijo Rika con enfado- pero lo haré- tomo un bocado de lembas y luego otro y otro.. -¡delicioso! Es exquisita! Y ya no tengo hambre!  
  
El día trascurrió entre caminatas y discusiones entre Rika y Gimli sobre los programas de televisión.  
  
Al fin llegaron a minas Tirith, fueron recibidos por el mismo Faramir (quien casi le da un paro al creer que quien los acompañaba no era sino una de las chicas (carol y mireia)) pero Rika se presento y Faramir les dijo:  
  
-pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que deseen, y recorrer la ciudad a su gusto- esta frase ilusiono mucho a Rika quien inmediatamente se lanzo a conocer la ciudad arrastrando a Legolas y a Gimli con ella.  
  
Después de estar el resto del día siguiendo a la joven, toco el tiempo (por todos esperado) de dormir.  
  
Nuevamente se repitio el sueño de Rika, pero ahora era mas claro, en una cueva oscura dos siluetas mas reconocibles conversaban, una de ellas era Terrage y la otra debia ser Zare pues lo que había escuhado se repetia, una ráfaga de luz ilumino los rostros de estos extraños personajes, pero lo que vio la dejo paralizada…  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Por fin escribi un largo de acuerdo, no es muy largo y creo que fue un poco aburrido, quisiera que me dijesen si quieren que conteste sus reviews aquí mismo en este pequeño pedazo o si lo dejo asi  
  
P.D: fue un poco comercial ¿no? 


	5. Mya

"Mya"  
  
--------Por Lugia _Rika-----  
  
  
  
Dedicatoria: OK, he aquí (finalmente) un capítulo de longitud decente, se lo quiero dedicar a una amiga mía conocida como: (empiezo a contar con los dedos) veamos…Carolina, Caro, The Hobbit y más recientemente como Mya... quién me ayudó a escribir. Bueno ya pasamos al fic  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Una chica de aspecto guerrero con una larga cabellera castaña, alta y llevaba un par de dagas en la espalda, tenia la mirada fría como el hielo, ella debía ser Zare, frente a ella se encontraba lo que ella creyó que era un elfo salvo porque este parecía sacado de una historia de horror.  
  
Rika se despertó con una gélida brisa, que le heló la sangre y hacia que el corazón le palpitara fuertemente, se calmo, recordó que no había sido mas que un tonto sueño y miro por la ventana la luna brillaba con un suave resplandor plateado; volvió a dormir y ya no recordó mas…  
  
Había amanecido, la luz se filtraba por la ventana y Rika no había despertado aun,  
  
Mhhh... Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela…-dijo Rika cayéndose de la cama- Ouch! (bostezo) ¿Qué horas son? Ohh las 9:00 ¡es temprano! Pero creo que ya debo levantarme...  
  
Rika, ¿donde te habías metido? –pregunto Legolas mientras Rika bajaba unas escaleras (aun medio dormida).  
  
Acabo de despertar, ¿Dónde esta Gimli?  
  
Salio a recorrer nuevamente la ciudad, pero creo que no tardara en regresar pues ya lleva fuera un rato.  
  
En ese momento Gimli entró al salón en que se encontraban con un rostro de entre sorpresa y sospecha.  
  
¿A que se debe esa cara? –pregunto Rika amablemente-  
  
Me acabo de encontrar algo increíble allá afuera.  
  
¿De que se trata? –preguntaron Legolas y Rika al mismo tiempo.  
  
Bueno, pues me encontré…  
  
Aja,  
  
Un…  
  
UN?  
  
CENTRO COMERCIAL!!! ..Legolas y Rika tenían los ojos como platos (cada quien por sus razones claro…)  
  
No puedo creer que Eowyn Si lo haya construido... –dijo Legolas  
  
Un centro comercial aquí, espera oh no, deje mi cartera en la maleta de mi hermanita!! –Rika casi se pone histérica – pero no importa ¡YO DEBO IR!!, bien chicos… (Gimli y Legolas la voltearon a ver, adivinando sus pensamientos..) ya que hay un centro comercial iremos a conocer.  
  
Y casi arrastrando a ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial  
  
…Lo sabía, Lo sabía…_Gimli no dejaba de repetirlo mientras Legolas los seguía callado (probablemente pensando en como escaparse)  
  
ES ENOOOOORME!-Exclamo Rika casi desmayándose- ¿Qué opinan ustedes?  
  
Pues creo que ya lo he visto todo –le dijo Gimli a Legolas recordándole las interminables compras en el mundo real.  
  
Rika abrió la puerta pero sin querer chocó con una chica delgada, de ojos azules y cabello lacio color castaño claro; pero ese pequeño accidente hizo que la chica se cayera con todas las bolsas que llevaba consigo -¿¡Mya!?  
  
¿¡Rika!?-dijo la chica  
  
¿Qué haces aquí?-dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas  
  
Tú primero-volvieron a repetir al mismo tiempo  
  
De acuerdo yo primero-repitieron otra vez  
  
¡DEJA DE HABLAR AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE YO!- (si adivinaron, lo repitieron al mismo tiempo)  
  
Demonios-dijeron al mismo tiempo  
  
¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-volvieron a gritar  
  
¡Se conocen!-gritaron Legolas, Gimli y una voz desconocida  
  
¡Frodo!-dijo Legolas (Detalle: Frodo se veía cansado y llevaba consigo tantas bolsas como podía, obviamente de Mya)  
  
Hola-dijo Frodo mientras veía cómo Mya y Rika se abrazaban y gritaban: ¿¡que hacemos aquí!?, ¿Cómo llegaste?, ¡Qué bueno verte!...(etc.)  
  
Ah…..¿ustedes se conocen?-dijo Gimli (con una cara de: oh demonios otra igual)  
  
Claro que nos conocemos!!, Mya y yo somos amigas, Mya ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?  
  
Bueno-dijo Mya-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo mi madre acerca de leer revistas en la revistería?  
  
Noooo….  
  
Bien el hecho es que me dijo que no lo hicera  
  
¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-dijo Legolas  
  
Es algo que no te incumbe-dijo Mya, Rika la volteó a ver con cara de: ¿Les estas hablando así al elfo más guapo del mundo? Y Mya le respondió con una cara de: He visto mejores (ambas chicas empiezan una pelea de miradas)  
  
Bueno…¿y cómo llegaste?-dijo impaciente Gimli 15 minutos después  
  
Ha….bien-dijo Mya-Estaba yo leyendo revistas y estaba babeando con una foto de Elijah Wood que cuando personificaba a Frodo en la película Cuando de pronto aparto la mirada y no estoy inocentemente parada en una revistería leyendo una revista, nooo, estoy enfrente de ¡un Frodo verdadero! (Mya empieza a saltar y abrazar a Frodo haciendo que se le caigan el resto de las bolsas)  
  
De acuerdo no has cambiado-dijo Rika.¿Y cómo llegaste hasta acá?  
  
Eso te lo puedo decir yo-dijo Frodo (lo que sigue es la forma en que Mya llegó o sea se nubla la pantalla y aparece otra escena de Mya en una revistería)  
  
Ay Elijah se ve tan tierno!!!! (Mya levanta la cabeza)-Ahh!!!!!!!! ¿¡Dónde estoy?! (Mya de ve rodeada de árboles y frente a un agujero Hobbit) esteeee…..mamá ok ya entendí…no volveré a leer revistas si no las compro….ahora sacame de aquí  
  
Disculpa ¿Quién eres? (Mya se voltea hacia la voz)  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ES UN FRODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......espera (lo ve de arriba abajo un tiempo) ¿eres real?  
  
Pues claro que soy real ¿qué creías?-dijo Frodo extrañado-¿cómo llegaste aquí? (Mya no le hacía caso, ahora le picaba la cara, tocaba las ropas y acariciaba el cabello) ¿q..qué haces?  
  
¡Eres Real! (Mya se lanza a los brazos de Frodo y lo abraza y Frodo tiene ojos de plato y esta más rojo que un tomate)  
  
¿¡Qué pasa?!. Dijo Sam llegando (Mya lo mira con cara de fuchi)  
  
Lo que pasa entre Frodo y yo no te interesa (Mya abraza más a Frodo quién esta completamente rojo y le dirige una sonrisa nerviosa a Sam y se encoge de hombros)  
  
¿Es una de ellas?-dijo Sam (recordando a Mireia y Carol)  
  
No sé-dijo Frodo  
  
¿¡Quienes son ellas?!-Dijo Mya con cara de celos y soltando repentinamente a Frodo  
  
Quien va a ser, Mireia y Carol-dijo Sam  
  
¿¡Quienes son Mireia y Carol?!-dijo enojada Mya  
  
Unas amigas- dijo tranquilamente Frodo  
  
Ah bueno entonces no hay problema-(Mya vuelve a abrazar a Frodo)  
  
¡¿Mireia…Carol¡?-Merry y Pippin acababan de llegar  
  
No, ella es otra chica-dijo Sam  
  
¡Merry, Pippin!-dijo Mya soltando a Frodo y corriendo abrazar Merry y a Pippin-¡Oye!-dijo Frodo (un poco celoso)  
  
¡Merry, Pippin que gusto verlos!-dijo Mya  
  
¿Tú eres como Mireia y Carol?-dijo Pippin  
  
Pues…si ellas son chicas medio locas, de ciudad y locas por Frodo (este último se sonroja)…si  
  
Oh, entonces me caes bien!-dijo Pippin  
  
Gracias-dijo Mya con una sonrisa Colgate (para quién no sepa es una pasta que según esto te deja una GRAN sonrisa)  
  
Y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-dijo Sam  
  
No sé  
  
¿Quién es?-dijo una voz femenina  
  
Rosita!!!!!-gritó Mya  
  
¿¡la conoces?!-gritaron todos  
  
Pues claro-dijo Mya como si fuera lo más lógico  
  
Papi, papi ¿qué sucede?-dijo una niña  
  
¡Eleanor!-dijo Mya  
  
Ah ¡¿cómo sabes mi nombre?!-dijo Eleanor  
  
Yo se muchas cosas-dijo orgullosamente (y después de quedarse un día entero ahí y de abrazar a Frodo hasta ponerlo más rojo a no poder no sabemos si por vergüenza que éste sentía al ser abrazado o por que Mya lo estaba ahogando; Rosita cometió el "error" de contarle a Mya sobre el centro comercial de Eowyn y Mya se entusiasmó tanto que no le quedó de otra a los Hobbits que llevarla)  
  
Ahora volviendo a la escena anterior…..  
  
Y así fue como terminamos aquí-dijo Frodo  
  
Ajá-dijo Mya y lo volvió a abrazar y de nuevo Frodo se puso rojo, Legolas no lo pudo evitar pero se rió con ganas al ver es escena, Gimli tenía la boca abierta y Rika estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos "Oye…esta Mya no pierde tiempo y parece que a Frodo le gusta…Tip # 58: lánzate a Legolas a la primera oportunidad"  
  
Oh!!!! Aquí hay otra-exclamó Pippin  
  
Pippin!!!!-dijo Rika dejando de formular un plan  
  
Y yo también!-dijo Merry  
  
Merry!!!...y …¿dónde esta Sam?  
  
Se quedó con Rosita y Eleanor-dijo Merry  
  
Qué lindo de su parte-dijo Rika  
  
¿y tu cómo llegaste?-dijo Mya soltando a Frodo  
  
Ah..pues (Rika le cuenta cómo llegó)  
  
¿¡Y van a visitar a todos?!-exclamó Mya  
  
Pues esa es la idea-dijo Legolas  
  
¿Podemos ir Frodo?, Di que sí, di que sí (Mya mira a Frodo con sus ojos azules y mirada implorante)  
  
Pues…cómo negarme-dijo Frodo mirándola  
  
"Otra no"-pensó Gimli  
  
¿Les importa?-dijo Frodo  
  
"SI"-pensó Gimli (no quería otra tipa como Rika)  
  
Claro que no-dijo Legolas  
  
"Demonios"-pensó Gimli  
  
Nosotros también vamos-dijeron Merry y Pippin  
  
Y después de haber gastado todo el día en el centro comercial (cortesía de Eowyn que se llevó muy bien con las chicas ya que estaba feliz de poder platicar con alguien como Carol y Mireia) y haber cargado a los chicos de bolsas, finalmente fueron a descansar a casa de Faramir, debían descansar ya que los chicos estaban exhaustos y las chicas tenían sueño y al día siguiente "la nueva compañía" emprendería el viaje.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jajaja por fin un capitulo largo (la mitad lo escribió Mya, The Hobbit, Caro o como quieran llamarla) pues…dejen sus R/R Y espero que este capítulo "decente" les guste, pueden hacer preguntas, comentarios los contestaremos al final de el próx. capítulo 


	6. Camino

----CAMINO---  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pues como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, bueno, no he dejado de contar con su apoyo y la ayuda de THE HOBBIT,  
  
Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Rika volvió a soñar lo mismo; se había comenzado a impacientar. Pero nuevamente no dijo nada.  
  
-Buenos Días-saludó cortésmente mientras el resto desayunaba  
  
-Veo que de nuevo te has quedado dormida, ¿eh?-dijo Mya haciéndose la sorprendida  
  
-¿Tú crees?-dijo Rika sarcásticamente, acto seguido carcajadas por parte de las 2  
  
-bueno, supongo que ya todos tienen su equipaje- dijo Legolas.  
  
-pueeeees, veamos- dijo Rika husmeando en su mochila. –dulces, discman, CD's, baterías de repuesto, cambio de ropa, zapatos extras, libreta de dibujo, lápices, colores, plumones, y.... MAQUILLAJE!, pues si, creo que llevo lo mas elemental.-  
  
TODOS voltearon a ver a Rika con una cara de ¿eso es lo MAS elemental eh? Y ella respondió sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
-Tenías que ser tú- dijo Mya con una mano en la cara.  
  
-pues que querías- dijo Rika con cara de inocente –sabes que sin esto no puedo vivir… OH NO!.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Gimli.  
  
-OLVIDE MI COMPUTADORA PORTATIL!! BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!.  
  
Después de unos 10 minutos en los que Rika finalmente se calmó (¿alguna vez han visto a alguien al borde de un VERDADERO ataque de nervios? Bueno mas o menos así estaba Rika) comenzaron a desayunar y se prepararon hacia el viaje.  
  
-Adiós Faramir. Adiós Eowyn!!- se despedían todos mientras comenzaban a caminar.  
  
-Esperen un momento! Les dijo Eowyn -¿no quieren que les prestemos algunos caballos?.  
  
-CLARO!- dijeron todos con los ojos radiantes y quedo así:  
  
Merry: un poney pinto  
  
Pippin: un poney color medio dorado con crin negra.  
  
Frodo y Mya: en un caballo café oscuro.  
  
Legolas y Gimli: en otro caballo café claro.  
  
-bueno Rika,- se disculpó Eowyn -creo que eso es todo lo que podemos prestar.  
  
-No hay problema, pero ¿Cómo se llama ese caballo tan raro?- dijo Rika señalando un caballo alto, color gris plateado con una mancha negra en el pecho.  
  
-Bueno, ese caballo no tiene nombre llego hace tiempo pero no deja que nadie se le acerque; ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-no por nada-  
  
En ese momento el caballo se acerco y toco por la espalda a Rika con el hocico. Rika lo acaricio y le dijo ¿Por qué siento que te conozco?  
  
-increíble- exclamaron todos, menos Mya que no había caído en cuenta pues no le quitaba la vista a Frodo.  
  
Entonces ensillaron a ese caballo y Rika se fue en el.  
  
Finalmente partieron de Minas Tirith Y emprendieron el viaje hacia Gondor  
  
-Oh-dijo Mya  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Legolas  
  
-Tengo algo en la bolsa de mis vaqueros-y Mya sacó unos dulces (que se acabaron entre Mya, Rika, Merry, Pippin y Frodo)  
  
-¿Tienes chocolates?-preguntó Legolas  
  
-No, de hecho no me gustan-  
  
-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!-gritó Legolas  
  
-No tanto como cierto elfo-dijo Mya mirándolo-lo que sucede es que me empalago demasiado rápido  
  
-¿no traes pizza?-dijeron Merry y Pippin  
  
-No-  
  
-¿y una televisión?-preguntó Gimli, Mya lo miró extrañada-Demente-le dijo a Gimli quién no entendió por que lo llamó así, Rika recordó de la afición de Gimli por la tele y se rió con ganas  
  
-¿y un teléfono?-dijo Frodo  
  
-¡Ah si!-dijo Mya y le entregó su celular  
  
-Gracias-dijo sonriendo Frodo  
  
-¿Por qué a Frodo le das un celular y a nosotros no nos das pizzas?-dijo Pippin  
  
-Porque Mya y Frodo son novios-dijo Rika, a todos menos a Rika, Frodo y Mya (quienes se sonrojaron) se les cayó la boca  
  
-¿De verdad?-dijo Gimli, Mya estaba completamente roja  
  
-No-dijo Frodo-por el momento-murmuró para sí  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Mya  
  
-¿yo?..Nada..¿porqué?-  
  
-Tú dijiste algo-  
  
-No-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Que no-  
  
-Que si-  
  
-No seas necia ya te dije que nooooooooooo-  
  
-No seas necio y admite que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-  
  
-Mira que lindos-dijo Merry-Su primera pelea como pareja-todos rieron y Mya y Frodo se callaron y caminaron mirando al suelo y con los brazos cruzados. Rika se acercó a Mya y le susurró-El tamaño no es problema-  
  
-¿Ah?-dijo Mya  
  
-Me refiero a que le podemos pedir a Gandalf que lo hagas más alto, tú sabes como en cierto fanfic-Mya se puso completamente roja y gritó-¡estás loca! -pero en ese preciso momento Pippin le decía a Frodo-Uuuy picarón, ya te ligaste a la Mya-Frodo se puso rojo y le grito-¡estás loco!-justo al mismo tiempo que Mya gritaba, ambos se miraron y acto seguido voltearon la cara  
  
-Ayer se estaban abrazando y míralos ahora-dijo Legolas riendo, Frodo volteó y le dijo-¡Pero si era ella la que me abrazaba!-y en eso Mya volteó enojada-¡Pero bien que te gustaba!-  
  
-Definitivamente son el uno para el otro-dijo Merry  
  
-Sí-dijo Rika y se rió señalando a Mya-¿Ah si?-dijo ésta molesta-¿y que hay de Legolas? ese cabello, esos ojos, esos labios, esos pectorales...  
  
-¡CALLATE!-gritó Rika completamente roja al igual que Legolas y ambos continuaron como buscando una moneda  
  
-Eres mala Mya-dijo Pippin  
  
-Gracias-dijo sonriendo-Ah y Frodo  
  
-¿qué?-  
  
-quiero mi celular-  
  
-espera-y Frodo se puso a husmear el celular  
  
-que me lo des he dicho-  
  
-espérate-  
  
-¡ahora!-gritó Mya y Frodo salió corriendo-¡Regresa bribón!-y Mya corrió tras él, haciendo que todos corrieran, súbitamente Frodo se detuvo-¡¿Quién es Álvaro?!-gritó enfadado  
  
-¿por qué lo dices?-dijo Mya nerviosa  
  
-tienes su número aquí y te ha llamado, ¿quién es?-dijo Frodo rojo (de celos)  
  
-¡¿Ahora si te importa verdad?!-dijo enojada Mya.  
  
Acababan de bajar de los caballos y los ataron en un árbol cercano.  
  
-Uyyyy Mya ya te descubrieron-dijo Rika, Mya estaba extremadamente molesta y le gritó a Rika-¿¡en serio?!, Legolas porque no le preguntas a Rika quién es Bruno -y Legolas miró a Rika con una mirada de celos  
  
-¡MALVADA!-gritó Rika y se lanzó contra Mya quién salió corriendo tumbando a Merry y llevándose su bolsa-¡Oye!-fue todo lo que Merry pudo decir, desesperada y en busca de alguna protección (Rika tenía los huesoso duros) empezó a sacar ropa y todo lo que encontraba en la bolsa que Rika esquivaba rápidamente y le caía a Merry quién intentaba recuperar su bolso y era seguido por todos-¡Todo es tu culpa Frodo!-Gritó Merry recogiendo su bufanda-¿¡Mi culpa!?-gritó Frodo señalando el celular que decía (y un número que por supuesto no pondremos aquí)-¡Tú culpa, si no te hubieras puesto celoso Mya no hubiera hecho enojara Rika y Rika no hubiera salido corriendo!-dijo alcanzando un saco-¡Pero aquí hay un tal Álvaro que tal si él y Mya son...!-Frodo fue interrumpido por Pippin- ¡EA Frodo se nota que defiendes tus pertenencias!-y al decir esto recibió una manzana por parte de Frodo-¡¿qué insinúas con eso?!- dijo Frodo-¡auch!- dijo Pippin sobándose la cabeza.  
  
Por otro lado Mya seguía sacando cosas y en una de esas saco los interiores de Merry-¡Asco!-y se los aventó a Rika quién los atrapó y al darse cuenta de lo que eran los volvió a aventar-¡Mis interiores!-gritó Merry atrapándolos  
  
-¡Lindos ositos!-gritó Mya desde lejos (para quién no captó los interiores de Merry eran de ositos). Finalmente se cansaron y la persecución terminó en carcajadas y se sentaron a descansar  
  
-Uffff ¡qué carrera!-dijo Gimli  
  
-Toma-dijo Frodo dándole el celular a Mya-Gracias-dijo Mya molesta,-Mira Mya lo siento es que yo-empezó Frodo pero en eso un anciano vestido de azul y con un bastón llegó  
  
-¡Dumbledore!-gritó feliz Rika, todos la vieron con cara de what? (incluyendo al anciano)  
  
-¡Idiota!-dijo Mya -que no ves que es Gandalf-  
  
-Ah si es cierto-  
  
-Veo que sí llegaron-dijo Gandalf  
  
-¿?-  
  
-OH nada-se apresuró a decir el anciano y se sentó al platicar con ellos, iban camino a Gondor a visitar a Aragorn hijo de Aratorn, heredero de Isildur, Rey de Gondor.....(etc.) pero ya era la puesta del sol y todos estaban cansados y tenían hambre así que decidieron descansar, Rika y Mya hastiadas se metieron a su tienda a jugar con el Game Boy de Rika, (que gracias a Dios no olvidó traer), no sin ser seguidas por las miradas de Legolas y Frodo que sin ponerse de acuerdo suspiraron al mismo tiempo, en eso Frodo se paró y se dirigió a Gandalf  
  
-Aaa...Gandalf-dijo  
  
-¿si?-  
  
-¿Recuerdas cuando con Carol y Mireia me hiciste más alto?-  
  
-Sí-  
  
-Bien, yo me preguntaba si tú podrías.....-Frodo no pudo terminar porque Gandalf se rió-¿A qué se debe ese repentino cambió de parecer respecto a tu estatura?-  
  
-Bien...es que..yo-  
  
-No se tratara de cierta jovencita-dijo sonriendo Gandalf, comentario que hizo que Frodo se sonrojara y dijera-Bueno..si-  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
-¡Dale, dale!-gritó Mya  
  
-Ah!!!!!!-dijo Rika aplanando frenéticamente el botón del Game Boy- Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Perdiste!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Mya y ambas rieron como locas cuando las llamaron a cenar, Rika salió primero y se quedó petrificada y después Mya soltó un grito ahogado los 3 hobbits les sacaban por lo menos una cabeza, después del impacto Rika logró finalmente decir :  
  
-¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!-  
  
-Obras de Gandalf-dijo Gimli, Rika vio uno por uno a los hobbits y su mirada se detuvo en Frodo quién sonriente miraba a Mya que dijo:  
  
-Ay que me da-y se desmayó, Frodo fue inmediatamente y la levantó-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Frodo  
  
-Creo que se desmayó al ver a su príncipe azul tan alto-dijo Gandalf y todos rieron, después de 5 min. Finalmente Mya recobró el reconocimiento- ¿Qué demonios?-  
  
-Hola Mya-la saludó Rika  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Gandalf  
  
-Excelente pregunta-dijo Mya medio atontada  
  
-¿Estás bien?-dijo Frodo  
  
-Yo...estoy bien...tú..¡estás muy alto!-  
  
-Creo que finalmente estoy a tu nivel-dijo Frodo  
  
-Ah...ok-dijo Mya confundida  
  
-Cenemos-dijo Pippin, y todos se sentaron a cenar y después de platicar un buen rato les dio sueño y Mya se desperezó y movió sus brazos haciendo brillar algo en su dedo  
  
-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Frodo  
  
-Es el anillo de compromiso de Mya-dijo Rika, Frodo volteó a ver a Mya con los ojos completamente abiertos-¿es eso cierto?  
  
-Claro que no-dijo Mya-éste anillo me lo dejó mi bisabuela  
  
-¿Puedo verlo?-dijo Legolas y Mya le paso el anillo-¡Hey! Este es otro de los anillos mágicos como el de Rika y también es de mithril-  
  
-¡Mithril! creí que era de fantasía-  
  
-No, de hecho este brillante es de verdad-dijo Gimli  
  
-¡Wow!-  
  
-¿Tendrá poderes como el de Rika?-dijo Legolas  
  
-Talvez-dijo Gandalf  
  
-¿Poderes?-dijo Pippin y le explicaron lo de los poderes del anillo de Rika  
  
-Excelente-dijo Merry y siguieron platicando, los chicos contándoles historias a las chicas  y ellas escuchando atentamente, finalmente se cansaron y se fueron a dormir, pero antes de que entrara a su tienda Frodo detuvo a Mya  
  
-Espero que sepas por que estoy más alto-  
  
-De hecho..no-  
  
-Lo hice por ti-dijo Frodo sonrojándose  
  
-Gracias-dijo Mya y le dirigió una sonrisa y entró a su tienda  
  
-No creas que no escuche-dijo Rika, Mya se limitó a sonreír y ambas se durmieron. 


	7. un secuestro y cuatro compañeros

Hola. Por fin el séptimo capítulo  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-¡¡¡Ves Rika, te tardaste mucho!!!!! -¡No es mi culpa que nuestras vacaciones no hayan estado sincronizadas! -Explícate -Yo me voy, tú te quedas, yo regreso, tú te vas.etc -Buen punto Después de esta "discusión" entre Mya y Rika, regresemos al fic  
  
NOTA: los asteriscos que encierran conversaciones Mya-Rika son los comentarios REALES de las autoras  
  
  
  
Capítulo 7.- Un secuestro y Cuatro Compañeros  
  
Rika se despertó con un pie en la cabeza-Mya quita tu pie-dijo adormilada, más bien completamente dormida. Pero en contestación solo obtuvo un:  
  
-Mmmm..¿qué?  
  
-Tú pie, ¡Quitalo!  
  
-Ah, eso-Pero en vez de quitar su pie, Mya puso su otro pie en la cara de Rika  
  
-Ja ja, muy graciosa  
  
-Jejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje!!!!!!-Mya río maquiavélicamente. En ese momento un rayo de luz entró al interior de la tienda  
  
-¡Me derrito!-dijeron las dos con una voz tipo Gollum  
  
-Ok, ustedes me asustan-dijo Pippin quien había ido a despertarlas-Pero ya esta el desayuno  
  
-¡Desayuno!-Rika se levantó de un brinco, mientras Mya (a quién las sábanas cubrían completamente) se levanta como un zombie, mientras decía:  
  
-Estoy viva-dijo sentándose, luego parándose dijo-Dime que mortal necesita de mi protección-Pippin la miró con cara de no entender  
  
-No te preocupes, aún no esta despierta-dijo Rika viendo la cara de Pippin  
  
-Ah, ok-dijo Pippin saliendo de la tienda  
  
-¿Qué día es hoy?-dijo Mya finalmente despierta y rascándose la cabeza  
  
-¿Te has visto tu cabello?-dijo Rika riendo, Mya se llevó una mano a la cabeza  
  
-Pues adivina como estas tú kemosabe  
  
-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Rika buscó un cepillo en su mochila  
  
-Necesito un baño-dijo Mya al borde de un trauma  
  
-Bienvenida a mi mundo-dijo Rika peinándose frenéticamente  
  
-Dame eso-Mya se abalanzó sobre el cepillo  
  
-¡Nunca!-y empezaron una pelea "amistosa" por el cepillo. Desde afuera todos desayunaban cuando de pronto el cepillo salió directo a la cabeza de Gimli quien puso una cara de "Alguien va a morir en este momento", rebotó y fue a dar a unos arbustos y cayó con un sonido metálico seguido por un "auch @"$&%()//$" (algo que no va a dejarnos poner aquí la censura)  
  
Todos voltearon con una cara de ?????  
  
-Orcos-dijo Legolas que los había visto con su super visión de rayos "x".Todos dieron un salto y tomaron sus armas que llevaban "por si las moscas". En ese momento y para sorpresa de todos Mya y Rika salieron corriendo de la tienda aún en Pijama y completamente despeinadas y para terminarla gritaron -¡¡¡¡¡¡CEPILLO!!!!!!-y saltaron exactamente en el arbusto donde se ocultaba el orco. Después de un segundo de silencio se escuchó un:  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!-Rika y Mya salieron corriendo en dirección contraria al arbusto-¡¡¡¡ORCOS!!!!  
  
Gimli pensó sarcásticamente "Si no nos dicen, nunca nos enteramos". Pero reuniendo valor las chicas recogieron palos y rocas del suelo  
  
-¿Palos y Rocas?-dijo Mya mirando de reojo a Rika mientras escribía lo que Rika le acababa de dictar  
  
-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?-dijo Rika comiendo papas fritas-Recuerda que no tenemos armas aún  
  
-Excelente punto-dijo Mya  
  
Lanzaron las rocas sobre el primer orco que se levantaba lentamente con dolor de cabeza, ¿Por qué?, porque Mya y Rika le cayeron en la cabeza. Sorpresivamente ambas rocas dieron en el blanco y lo noquearon (otra vez). Cuando el primer Orco cayó salieron por lo menos 60 más rodeándolos complemente  
  
-Yikes-dijo Mya, mientras que a Rika casi le da un paro cardiaco  
  
-¡Rika, Mya, tomen un caballo y huyan!  
  
-Grandioso, mi sueño de toda la vida. Huir de Orcos en un caballo manejado por Rika-dijo Mya mientras corría con Rika hacia Plata  
  
-Créeme a mi tampoco me hace mucha ilusión-dijo Rika corriendo, cuando una dos flechas les pasaron rozando sus cabezas y clavándose en un árbol frente a ellas. Ambas se paralizaron  
  
-Yo voto por cambiar la dirección-dijo Mya  
  
-Te apoyo, que viva la democracia. ¡CORRE!-dijo Rika tomando de la mano a Mya y corrieron rodeando todo el círculo escapando de más flechas. Cuando una flecha proveniente de Legolas pasó silbando entre ellas  
  
-¡Oye!-gritó Rika-¡¿Qué intentas matarnos?!-pero en ese momento un orco cayó muerto detrás de ellas  
  
-Creo que no-dijo Mya viendo el arma que el orco llevaba  
  
-Toma el arma-gritó Rika recogiendo una espada del suelo. Sorpresivamente Rika mostró una excelente habilidad con la espada y mató dos orcos-¡Bien, dos muertos!, ¿Tú como vas Mya?-dijo volteando a verla  
  
-Espera, ya voooooy-dijo Mya quien aún trataba de levantar la espada- ¡Patético!-dijo tirándola al piso  
  
-Ok, sólo mantente viva, nosotros acabaremos con ellos-dijo Rika hiriendo a otro orco  
  
-Aja-dijo Mya con cara de traumada-Sabes, tú me levantas mi autoestima-Rika la ignoró. Todos mataban orcos mientras Mya escapaba de ellos, el último orco cayó cuando Frodo le cortó la cabeza  
  
-Bien hemos terminado-dijo Pippin  
  
-Levante la mano el que falta-dijo Rika, todos la miraron con cara de "Dios mío"  
  
-Bueno si no quieren, no.bien Mya hay que cambiarnos, ah ¿Mya?, ¡¡¡¡Mya!!!!!-gritaba Rika resbalándose con una pantufla de Mya-¡Mira que graciosa! Dejaste tú pantufla para que me tropezara ¿verdad?, ¡¡¡traidora!!!-la compañía miraba a Rika con cara de "¿Le estas hablando a un árbol?"-Ooops..¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Y dónde quedó Mya???!!!!  
  
-Al parecer fue secuestrada-dijo Legolas con un tono de preocupación, mientras Gimli pensaba algo así como "¡Aleluya, sí, soy feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!". Frodo estaba gritando-¡¿CÓMO QUE LA RAPTARON?! ¡MYAAAAAAAAAA YO IRE POR TIIIIIIII!-Merry y Pippin lo miraron con cara de "llorón". Gandalf se había puesto a fumar y estaba haciendo un plan para rescatarla.  
  
-Aquí sentados no creo que la encontremos-dijo Rika subiendo en Plata- ¡Vamos por ella!-dijo aún con la espada de el orco en la mano, luego la miro-¡Qué asco!-y la tiró, entre todos levantaron el campamento, subieron a sus respectivos caballos y fueron a buscarla. + + + +  
  
Mya lanzó la espada-Patético, no la puedo levantar-  
  
-Trata de mantenerte viva y nosotros nos encargamos-escuchó decir a Rika  
  
-Aja-dijo Mya con cara de traumada-Tú si me levantas el autoestima-dijo huyendo de un orco-Ahora sólo hay que.¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, sueltame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-una mano nudosa la tomo de sorpresa-¡Ahh, suelta, suelta, suelta, sueltameeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!-Mya vio como otro se le acercaba-¡¡¡¡¡¡Frod-Mya no pudo porque le taparon la boca, puso una cara de "¡Hay que asco quitame eso!!!!!!", el orco le amarró pies y manos y se la llevó Mya sólo pudo voltear para ver a Frodo cortarle la cabeza a un orco, con toda esa sangre se desmayó.  
  
+ + + +  
  
-Lo sabia-dijo Gimli  
  
-¿Ah?-dijeron todos  
  
-Sabía que había visto esos orcos en otro lado, son orcos de Moria  
  
-¿De Moria?, como que esta un poquito lejos-dijo Mya  
  
-Que otra minas conoces obscura y siniestra que pueda ir con la historia, eh?  
  
-Pobre de mi, que sea Moria-dijo Mya con cara de resignación  
  
-Sigamos  
  
-Genial-dijo Rika-Ahora vamos a ir a un lugar oscuro, sucio, húmedo e infestado de orcos sólo porque Mya no podía levantar la espada  
  
-¡No te burles de Mya!-dijo Frodo  
  
-No te burles de Moria-dijo Gimli  
  
-Se te olvido el Balrog-dijo Legolas  
  
-Ya no hay Balrog-dijo Gandalf estremeciéndose  
  
-Menos mal-dijeron Merry y Pippin  
  
-¿Qué es un Balrog?-dijo Rika, todos se cayeron de los caballos  
  
-Es un monstruo grande y feo que te jala los pies por la noche-dijo Pippin  
  
-Divertido-dijo Rika con su típica cara de inocencia  
  
-No tanto si te persigue mientras huyes de orcos y te tira por un precipicio-dijo Gandalf  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Rika-¡Eso es aún más divertido!  
  
-Estas loca-dijo Gimli  
  
-Un poquito nomás-dijo Rika  
  
Esa noche no acamparon sino caminaron  
  
-Pobres caballos, déjenlos descansar-dijo Mya  
  
-Oye son caballos  
  
-Si, pero pobrecitos han de estar muy cansados-Rika miró a Mya con cara de "¿Acaso te crees protectora de los caballos?"  
  
-De acuerdo, NOS BAJAMOS de los caballos y caminamos junto a ellos, ¿te parece?  
  
-Perfecto  
  
Entonces SE BAJARON de los caballos y siguieron a pie.  
  
Durante la caminata todos permanecían callados salvo tal vez Gimli a quien Rika juro haber escuchado tarareando una melodía alegre. -Creo que la desaparición de Mya le esta afectando- pensó Rika, cuando unos segundos mas tarde se encontraba tirada en el suelo -Ouch.- se quejó.  
  
-Rika, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Legolas viendo a la chica completamente tirada  
  
-Creo que si, pero, ¿con que me tropecé eh?  
  
-Parece un bulto- dijo Pippin picando el bulto con una rama- ¡Y se mueve!  
  
-Mhhh.. no molesten..-se oyó una voz que los chicos reconocieron inmediatamente- ¿Carol?- preguntó Merry. Otras tres cabezas se levantaron, una pertenecía a Mireia, otra a Boromir y la última con el cabello más alborotado que las demás: Mithriël  
  
-Esto va por no habernos respondido en el Messenger Mith-dijo Rika maléficamente  
  
-Rika, descansa un poco-dijo Mya  
  
-Me afecto el café de ayer, no preguntes  
  
-Descuida, no lo haré  
  
-¡Carol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Merry  
  
-¡Merry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Carol y ambos se abrazaron  
  
-Hay que lindo reencuentro-dijo Pippin, Carol y Merry lo miraron asesinamente  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-La verdadera pregunta es: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?-dijo Rika  
  
-Mi nombre es Carol, ella es Mireia, ella es Mith y él Boromir  
  
-A Boromir sí lo conozco  
  
-¡¿Cómo que lo conoces?!-le dijo Mith a Rika celosamente  
  
-Leí el libro, sé feliz  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Carol  
  
-Kazaki, Rika Kazaki  
  
-¿No quisiste decir Bond, James Bond?-dijo Mireia  
  
-Ja ja  
  
-¿Quién es James Bond?-dijo Legolas  
  
-Es un super-duper detective-dijeron las chicas poniendo pose de ángeles de Charlie  
  
-Ah, ok  
  
-¿Ustedes a dónde van?-dijo Gandalf  
  
-Al bosque negro a buscar a Nandor  
  
-¿Nandor?-dijo Legolas  
  
-Sí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Mireia  
  
-¿Y ustedes?  
  
-A Moria, a rescatar a una amiga  
  
-¿Qué le pasó?  
  
-Fue raptada por Orcos-dijo Frodo bajado la cabeza  
  
-¿Por qué no nos acompañan?-dijo Merry  
  
-Conozco tus intenciones Meriadoc Brandigamo-dijo Pippin con una sonrisa maquiavélica, Merry y Carol se pusieron rojos. Los demás se rieron  
  
-Creo que no quiero volver a Moria-dijo Mireia  
  
-Oh vamos-dijo Frodo-Tenemos que rescatar a Mya  
  
-Si, hay que rescatar a Mya-dijo Carol  
  
-Carol, ni siquiera sabes quien es Mya-dijo Mith  
  
-No importa-dijo Carol-Si ella es importante para el pequeño Frodo, digo, el ya no pequeño Frodo-dijo notando su estatura-Hay que ir por ella  
  
-Aja-dijeron todos poniendo los ojos en blanco  
  
-Bien-dijo Rika adoptando la posición de líder de grupo-¡Vamos por Mya!  
  
-¡¿Qué, eso es todo?!-dijo Mya sorprendida  
  
-Sí..  
  
-Pero yo no vuelvo a salir  
  
-No seas tan delicada  
  
-De acuerdo, solo porque esto ya esta muy largo  
  
Como dijo Rika: ¡Vamos por Mya!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bien primero unas aclaraciones:  
  
Rika no es la líder del grupo, es que es muy autoritaria  
  
Si no saben por que es que Merry y Carol quieren estar juntos es por que en el fic "Descubriendo que hay fuera de la Tierra Media" ellos son pareja  
  
Carol, Mireia y Mith no nos maten, ustedes jamás especificaron como querían salir  
  
Esperamos les haya gustado y por favor, por favor, dejen reviews 


	8. Rescatando a Mya

-Mira todos esos lindos reviews...-Rika estaba frente a la computadora (que raro....) -Oye Mya....-dijo Rika abriendo un archivo nuevo-¿En que capítulo vamos?- Pero Mya la ignoró, estaba muy metida con un libro-Ok, no sabemos que capitulo es, entonces no le pondremos número. Por cierto, Eglîn pregunta si no te da miedo que te violen los orcos-Mya cierra el libro de golpe y mira a Rika asesinamente -¿¡Qué!? -Oh, de pronto te interesa lo que te digo, hump!-Rika le voltea la cara -Ay, te crees mucho por que ya tienes 15 e hiciste una graaan fiesta.....- Mya la miró odiosamente -Estas celosa -Nope, yo me voy a ir a Europa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Lo siento por esos pobres europeos -Oye.. -Mahahahahahaha, ¡abajo mortal!-de pronto el hermano se Rika pasa caminando -Dementes-murmura -Bueno volviendo al fic....creo que nos tardamos un poquito -Sólo un poquito-dijo Mya -Pero la excusas son buenas -Aja -Te enfermaste -Si....Y tu te traumaste con tu fiesta de quince -¡La organicé en 2 semanas! -¡Yo me enfermé por 2 semanas! -Eso da un mes...... -Bueno, dejemos de pretextos -Sí, ¿en que capítulo íbamos? -Es el 8-dijo Mya -Ok....  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
"Rescatando a Mya"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
En una planicie, a lo lejos se ve Caradrhas, un grupo de orcos avanzan velozmente hacia la entrada de la mina...  
  
-Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! SUÉLTAME!!!!! NO ME TOQUES!!! SUELTA! SUELTA! SUELTA! SUELTA! SUELTA! SUELTA! SUELTA! SUELTA! SUELTA! SUELTA!....  
  
-¡Ya no aguanto a esta niña!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-un orco gritaba desesperadamente ahogado por los gritos de Mya, los demás se tapaban los oídos y se burlaban de él  
  
-¡Y SI YA NO ME AGUANTAS ¿POR QUÉ NO ME SUELTAS?!-Mya comienza a golpear al orco  
  
-Si no te callas en este instante te tiraremos con el Balrog!!!!!  
  
-El Balrog ya no existe!!!!!!-dijo Mya-Así que no me callaré: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!!!!!-El orco prácticamente estaba llorando  
  
-Entonces haremos que el troll te coma!!!!  
  
-Lo mataron!!!!!!!LALALALALALALALALALALALALAL!!!!!!!!!  
  
-No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, misericordia!!!!!!!  
  
-Mmmm....-Mya se puso a pensar-¡NO! LALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!!  
  
(1 hora después)  
  
-LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Es que esta niña no se queda afónica!!!!!!!!  
  
-NO-Mya se pone a pensar-¿Ya llegamos?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Y ahora?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Y ahora?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Y ahora?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Y ahora?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Y ahora?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Y ahora?  
  
-NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!  
  
-Oye! ¿cómo supiste cuantas veces lo iba a decir?  
  
-Bah...  
  
-Espera-Mya empieza a contar con los dedos-¡Te faltó una!, ¿ya llegamos?  
  
-YAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!, Quítenmela ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Esta bien cambiaré de palabra....mmm....  
  
-Qué sea una buena  
  
-No te preocupes  
  
-No sé por que siento que debo hacerlo-Ve a Mya que toma aire  
  
-FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO FRODO-Mya cierra los ojos y sonríe. Suspira  
  
-Demente-Mya visualiza al orco y al hermano de Rika y se ríe  
  
-Oye-dijo Mya-¿Y como te llamas?  
  
-Ecco*  
  
-¡Eco taxi!!!  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Para alivio de Ecco, llegaron a Moria.  
  
-Uuuu....se acabó el paseo  
  
-Morirás-dijo Ecco tirando a Mya en el suelo  
  
-Podrías haber sido un poco más caballeroso-Ecco la mira asesinamente- Bueno, sólo fue una sugerencia  
  
-Bah....  
  
El grupo de orcos que habían llegado antes que Ecco se burlaban de él. Pero de repente las risas se apagaron dejando ver una silueta muy alta  
  
-¡Michael Jordan!-grita Mya  
  
-Técnicamente no...-dijo Ecco en voz baja  
  
La silueta comenzó a caminar hacia ellos dejando ver el rostro de un elfo oscuro  
  
-Uhhh...tétrico-El elfo se acercó a Mya  
  
-Así que tú eres Mya.....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rika y Mireia corrían en su caballo al frente de la "compañía", la seguían Merry y Carol, Pippin y Frodo, Legolas y Gimli y al final Boromir y Mithriël. De repente Rika se detiene en seco, voltea con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados  
  
-¿Alguien sabe donde esta Moria?  
  
-¡Dahhhhhhh!....  
  
Estoy aportando algo al fic!!!!!!, ahora dame galletas  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Ahh?????-La cara de Rika es indescriptible  
  
-Je, je, je, je -dijo Mya-Jamás debiste acabarte las galletas  
  
-Ok, para los que no lo entiendan-explicó Rika-Teníamos una linda bolsa de galletas OREO  
  
-Yai!!!!!!-dijo Mya feliz-Pero tú te las acabaste-terminó enojada  
  
-Jejejejeje, quedaba solo una  
  
-¡Eran mi propiedad!  
  
-No es cierto..,técnicamente esta es mi casa  
  
-Buen punto  
  
-Mya escribió eso en el fic por que le dije que si aportaba algo más al fic le daría más galletas, pero..eso no era lo que yo esperaba que aportara  
  
-Como sea, dame galletas  
  
-Atrás pequeña hobbit!!!!!!  
  
-No soy una hobbit...  
  
-Claro..mmmmm, ya no hay galletas  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE, ¡ABAJO MORTAL!-Pero el hermano de Rika vuelve a pasar, ahora con un vaso de agua  
  
-Dementes..  
  
-¡Ecco!!!  
  
-Basta, Mya  
  
-Buh...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Boromir estaba a punto de lanzarle la espada a Rika cuando Mith lo detiene. Gimli suspira  
  
-Al.por allá-dice fastidiado  
  
-¡Okie-dokie!-Rika empieza a cabalgar de nuevo  
  
-¡Mujeres!, ¡de todas las criaturas de la Tierra Media, ¿por qué mujeres?!- Pero Pippin se pone a cantar  
  
-No sé quien las inventó, no sé quien nos hizo ese favor, tuvo que ser Dios, que vio al hombre tan solo y sin dudarlo pensó en 2, en 2 dicen que fue una costilla, hubiese dado mi columna vertebral por verla sanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar  
  
-Pip cállate.-ordenó Merry  
  
-Pero, Merry-dijo Carol-Si es la canción más linda que he escuchado!!!!!!  
  
-Ah..Claro  
  
-Yo me sé una mejor-dijo Rika-Y dice así: Te voy a enseñar, Que debes bailar Como baila el sapito, dando brinquitos Tú debes buscar con quien bailarás Y aunque tu este solito Tu debes brincar  
  
Mireia le da un zape  
  
-Aw.¿Por qué la rudeza en este mundo?-dijo Rika indignada  
  
-¡Tienes razón!-dijo Mith-¡Todos debemos ser alegres!-Entonces se pone a cantar junto con Rika  
  
-SI LAS GOTAS DE LLUVIA FUERAN DE CARAMELOS ME GUSTARIA ESTAR AHÍ ABRIENDO LA BOCA PARA SABOREAR AH-AH-AH-AHAH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH  
  
-Mujeres..-dijo Boromir. Legolas permanecía totalmente callado, entonces Gimli lo empuja y éste cae hacia el frente y empieza a roncar  
  
-¡Kazaki, te dije que dejaras de alumbrarlo con tu lámpara mientras dormía!  
  
-Jejejejejejejeje-Rika voltea hacia atrás y se da cuenta que Frodo va muy serio-Frodo, ¿Por qué tan serio?, Ah, ¿Frodo?  
  
-¡MYA, ¿POR QUE ESTAS TAN ALEJADA DE MI?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-y empieza a hacer un berrinche, pero se calló cuando Merry le dijo que lloraba como niña -Quisiera ver que harías tú si raptaran a Carol-dijo odiosamente, Carol volteo a ver a Merry con una sonrisa soñadora  
  
-¿Te pondrías muy triste, verdad Merry?-le dijo, Merry le sonrió nerviosamente  
  
-Claro, claro..  
  
-¡Miren!-gritó Rika-¡Debajo de la colina!-Cerca de las montañas se veía una compañía de orcos que entraba a la mina  
  
-¡MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Frodo, pero Pippin le metió el puño en la boca  
  
-Nos van a descubrir-Se da cuenta que su mano esta en la boca de Frodo-¡Qué asco!-y se limpia con el caballo, Frodo escupe  
  
-¿Desde cuando que no te lavas las mano?  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Los hombres son realmente asquerosos-dijo Mireia, Carol Mith y Rika asintieron con la cabeza  
  
Al anochecer llegaron a las minas y se sorprendieron al escuchar de fondo la canción que las chicas reconocieron como la de Avril Lavinge "Complicated" así que se pusieron a tararear bajito  
  
-Um.que música tan extraña-dijo Legolas  
  
-No, es pegajosa-dijeron Merry, Pippin Y Boromir  
  
-¡MYA, ES LA VOZ DE MYA!-gritó Frodo  
  
-Wow, hasta la reconoce por micrófono  
  
-Pues claro, pues no vez que es el amor de su vida-dijo Pippin haciendo ojitos  
  
-Cállate..  
  
Y Rika se asomó por una grieta, a los 30 segundos estaba tirada en el suelo rodando de la risa. Todos muerto por la curiosidad se asomaron y lo que vieron los dejo anonadados Mya, sobre un especie de tarima cantaba felizmente con todos los orcos meneando las manos  
  
-Oh, por Dios...  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
  
where you are and where it's at you see  
  
you're making me  
  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
take off all your preppy clothes  
  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
  
when you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
Sin importarles la bola de orcos, la "compañía" se acercó como pudo a la tarima  
  
-¡Mya, hemos venido a recatarte!-dijo Frodo dramático, Mya lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez  
  
-Autógrafos al final-Y continuo cantando  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake this  
  
no no no  
  
-¡Gracias, gracias!-empieza a lanzar besos al aire  
  
La "compañía" estaba grite y grite  
  
-Yei!!!!!!, whooo!!!!!!!!!-Bueno...menos Frodo, porque Mya lo había mandado a freír espárragos a la punta de la montaña, por lo que miraba a Mya enojado y cruzado de manos. Rika gritaba y apoyaba a su amiga, cuando sintió una gélida mano en el hombro.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Ecco: marca de zapatos que Rika tenía puestos al momento de escribir el fic =p  
  
Nos damos cuenta de que este capítulo es un musical, pero gracias por aguantar nuestras tonterías.  
  
PD: Todo lo que se supone que decimos en la vida real es COMPLETAMENTE CIERTO  
  
-Aún quiero mis galletas..  
  
PDD: DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahora le daremos información que enriquecerá su conocimiento: En México cumplir 15 años es lo máximo y se hacen grandes fiestas (Rika) o se hacen viajes a Europa (Mya) o se regalan carros (.) En la fiesta se hace un vals de la quinceañera con su padre, chambelanes (hermanos, primos, novio, amigos) y después todos se ponen a bailar como locos, prácticamente siempre que tenga ritmo, todo lo que hagas es un baile Ahora les contaremos sobre la fiesta de quince años de Rika: -Yo fui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Cállate Mya -Buh... -Fue organizada en menos de 2 semanas, por lo que la música del vals fue la que escuché en el carro 5 minutos antes de llegar, bailé con mi padre y mis chambelanes fueron mis hermanos y mi primo (buh.) -Y yo fui dama!!!! -Dama: amiga de la quinceañera que es escogida por ella para ser su dama -Wow, que científico -Calla. Pero en mi quince las damas tuvieron que hacer un lindo video conmigo en el que no hacíamos más que tonterías, que pasaron en una enorme pantalla -Eso fue divertido!!!!!! -Y me preguntaron cuantas botellas de shampoo me puse para que el cabello se me viera a la Legolas, he aquí el secreto: PLANCHA PARA ROPA, NO PARA CABELLO  
  
Gracias por aguantarnos, sus amigas:  
  
R!K@ =N= My@ 


	9. Una historia más antigua que Sauron

Mya: Who!!!!!!!! We´re back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rika: Mya.cállate Mya: Aw.. Rika: Contestemos los reviews Mya: ok  
  
Cari-chan: Rika: Sí, lo de la plancha es cierto, pero no es recomendable: me dijeron que te puedes electrocutar  
  
Estrella de la tarde: Rika & Mya: ya perdimos la cuenta de quienes nos han llamado locas (incluyendo maestras) Pero Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ÊLGLÎN: Mya: Se llama FRODO no FRODORICO.. Rika: y ya verás como Mya lo trata mejor, Mya: si, yo ya lo trato mejor *u*  
  
Hikari Mihara: Rika: ¿Qué, que nos fumamos?.....jejejeje.lo llamamos coca-cola con chocolates..  
  
Sadyc: Mya: Perdón, Frida, hermana querida!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rika: ¿Por qué me despides y me matas???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Capítulo 9  
  
"Una historia más antigua que Sauron"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rika volteó rápidamente y una segunda mano la detuvo del cuello  
  
-Khh.  
  
Se escuchó una voz en la oscuridad- Bienvenida, llevo 4 000 años esperándote.  
  
-¿Tan vieja estás?-preguntó Mya  
  
-Oh..que clase de cremas usas-dijo Carol  
  
-No seas tonta Carol-dijo Mireia-Son pepinillos  
  
-Shhh.-las calló Boromir-Esto es serio  
  
Rika se acababa de desmayar  
  
-¡Suéltala Quién-quiera-que-seas!!!-dijo Legolas dando un paso al frente y apuntando con su arco  
  
-¡Si, suéltala Sr.-Elfo-Maligno!!!!-apoyó Mya. Unos golpes detrás de ellos delataron a Ecco que se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared  
  
-¿Por qué nunca se calla?????  
  
-Podque ati soy-respondió Mya como niña chiquita  
  
Ecco con gestos de querer ahorcar a alguien-Voy a matar-pero fue interrumpido por Frodo  
  
-No toques a Mya-advirtió Frodo  
  
-Creí que estabas enojada con ella-dijo Pippin  
  
-Ah, si es cierto  
  
-Pippin, ¿por qué es que siempre echas todo a perder?-dijo Merry  
  
-Oops.  
  
-MO-RI-RÁSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-Mya se lanza sobre Pippin  
  
-Ajem...El Sr-Elfo-Oscuro sigue esperándolos-dijo Ecco  
  
-Oh, cierto-todos volvieron a concentrarse en la esquina sombría de la cueva  
  
-Bien, ahora que tengo su atención de nuevo-continuó la voz-Zare...regresa  
  
El anillo de Rika empezó a desprender un brillo plateado, ella seguía inconsciente. Legolas nervioso apuntaba con su arco. Gimli sacó el hacha. Mya estaba tras Frodo  
  
-Uh.Frodo defiéndeme con tu "GRAN" espada  
  
-No, no quiero-dijo Frodo como niño chiquito  
  
-Ah bueno-Mya se escondió tras Pippin-Pippin SI me quiere-Mya le saca la lengua a Frodo  
  
-¿¡PODRIAN DEJARSE DE ESTUPIDECES Y SER UN POCO MAS.. NORMALES!!!!???????  
  
-Boromir, cariño-dijo Mith-Tranquilo, Recuerda tu estrés  
  
-Estrés, ¿estrés?, ¡Gandalf ¿qué es estrés?!-gritó Boromir al punto de un ataque  
  
-Esteeeeeeeeee...-dijo Gandalf  
  
-¡PODRIAN PONERME ATENCION!!!!!!! ESTOY YO, EL ELFO MAS PODEROSO DE LA TIERRA MEDIA, MATANDO A SU AMIGA Y USTEDES SE PREOCUPAN POR QUIÉN QUIERE MÁS A QUIÉN Y POR LOS PROBLEMAS DE TREN!!!!!!!!  
  
-Es E-S-T-R-É-SSSSS-corrigió Carol  
  
-¡NO ME INTERESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ok, malhumorado-dijo Mireia y todos prestaron atención de nuevo  
  
-Gracias.¿en que iba?...ah, sí..Regresa  
  
Rika comenzó a brillar despidiendo una luz plateada, después cayó al suelo, Legolas corrió a levantarla..  
  
-Rika, ¿Rika estás bien? ¡Háblame!-Rika seguía inconsciente pero lucía diferente su cabello era más largo, tenía las orejas puntiagudas, su ropa ahora era una gruesa armadura y llevaba una insignia con la silueta de un dragón negro  
  
-¿¡Qué?! ¡FUISTE UN ELFO TODA LA VIDA Y NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se quejó Mya  
  
-No creo que te lo pueda decir en este estado-dijo Gimli. Rika abrió lentamente los ojos que ahora no son castaño claro, sino, un azul tirándole a morado y casi inexpresivos  
  
-Por que.no lo sabía-dijo Rika con una voz lenta  
  
-Rika, ¿Rika te sientes bien?-Legolas estaba preocupado  
  
-¿Rika?, ¿quién es Rika?-todos la miraron  
  
-¡NOOOOO, AHORA TIENE AMNESIA!!!!-Mya sacudía a Rika  
  
-No.., no tengo amnesia. Lo recuerdo todo, pero mi nombre no es Rika  
  
-¡NOOOO, TAMBIÉN LE LAVARON EL CEREBRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Mya, cierra la boca-la reprimió Mireia con cara de hastiada, los demás asintieron  
  
-No mortal, no me lavaron ningún cerebro  
  
-¡Ah, ya se le subieron los humos de la inmortalidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡MYA CIERRA LA BOCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Boromir  
  
-Cariño..el estrés  
  
-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿QUÉ ES ESTRÉS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????  
  
-Ajem.-dijo Rika, (Si seguía siendo Rika)-Les diré mi verdadero nombre: Zare Ryu*  
  
-¿Zare?-preguntó Mith  
  
-Si, verán-dijo Zare-Esta es mi historia-comienza a mover las manos y crea una pequeña esfera luminosa. Todos menos el Sr.-Elfo-Maligno se acercan a ver-Miren con atención a la esfera-en ese momento una imagen se formó en la esfera. Pudieron ver a Zare aún pequeña afilando una espada, la levantó, el mango tenía tallado una cabeza de dragón. Se escuchó una voz:  
  
+++  
  
-Zare, tengo una misión para ti  
  
Zare recogió su espada la enfundó y corrió hacia un elfo que mostraba gran poder  
  
-Si Sr. Terrage, ¿qué es ahora?  
  
-Apareció un pequeño de grupo de orcos en el norte, quiero que los elimines  
  
-Si, Sr.-se va corriendo. Las imágenes se ponen borrosas, vuelve a aparecer ahora un poco más grande lleva una correa en la mano, al avanzar se demuestra que lo que lleva es un pequeño dragón azul metálico. Ahora la ciudad a la que se acerca esta en ruinas. Llega a lo que antes era un palacio, entra corriendo desesperadamente asustada, abre la puerta de golpe  
  
-¿Sr. Terrage, esta usted bien?-Una silueta se levantaba de entre el polvo, tosía  
  
-Zare, Zare-decía con dificultad-Busca sobrevivientes y llévalos a las minas. Ellos. ellos nos traicionaron  
  
-¿Quiénes?-de nuevo las imágenes borrosas. Ahora se veían dentro de las minas de Moria, Zare llevaba medicinas y se las entregaba a los sobrevivientes elfos después se acercaba a su Rey  
  
-Sr. Quedamos pocos, no sobreviviremos  
  
-Solo hay una forma de salvarnos  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Viaja a Rivendel, dile a mi hermano que te de el anillo que hicieron -Zare sale corriendo, - recuerda y por ninguna razón debe caer en manos enemigas.  
  
-si señor.- otra vez las imágenes se desvanecieron.  
  
Ahora apareció en un viaje, sobre el lomo de un caballo, también plateado; llevaba una expresión de triunfo y en su mano derecha un anillo, galopaba velozmente, hasta llegar a una aldea de hombres, desmonto de un brinco, cayó convertida en un feroz lobo gigante, y comenzó a destruirla, mientras entre gruñidos se podían entender las palabras ".Venganza.muerte.." después de causar destrucción, volvía a su forma real, con un rostro de satisfacción, ahora si, se había vengado. de los traidores. Nuevamente las imágenes cambiaron, ahora estaba frente a su Rey.  
  
-Zare, ¿Por qué has hecho esto?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿hacer justicia?  
  
-ESO NO ES JUSTICIA; ES UNA MATANZA!  
  
-Hmp! pues no me interesa, se lo merecían.  
  
-Mereces pena de muerte! Pero. has servido fielmente a este reino, y por eso, quedaras desterrada.-Zare dio media vuelta y salio lentamente al cruzar las puertas la detuvieron los guardias,  
  
-Zare, te estas llevando contigo el anillo.- le dijo Terrage desde su trono,  
  
-Lo se. si lo quieres, tendrás que encontrarme.- Sonrió - y matarme,- inmediatamente se convirtió en una pantera y librándose de los guardias salió corriendo.  
  
Las imágenes volvieron a cambiar ahora se encontraba en una barcaza..  
  
-bien señor- dijo para si misma -seguiré su último consejo, ¡NO DEJARE QUE CAIGA EN MANOS ENEMIGAS!- y se lanzó hacia el mar.  
  
nuevamente las imágenes cambiaron ahora se veía una playa, una de las que todos conocemos, una niña de alrededor de 5 años jugaba entre las olas.  
  
-¿Quién esta ahí?- dijo acercándose a una silueta  
  
-Tu. tu serás yo.. cuando el momento llegue- dijo Zare agonizando y le dio el anillo a la niña.  
  
+++  
  
-Es..es la historia más triste que he visto-Mya lloraba-¿Quién dirigió esta película y cuánto te pagaron por actuar?  
  
-Tontaaaa..-Zare le da un zape  
  
-Aw..  
  
-Pero si la niña-dijo Carol-era Rika, ¿cómo conservó el anillo tanto tiempo?-Zare suspiró  
  
-Verás, conservé el anillo hasta que cumplí 8 años, después de eso lo perdí en un avión por azares del destino lo encontré 8 años después  
  
-¿Y cómo llegó al mundo real?-quiso saber Mireia  
  
-Verás eso tiene explicación.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mya: Uh, no les vamos a decir (piensa), uh ni siquiera yo sé.. Rika: Muahahahahaha, mortal, tú no sabes como es la historia y yo sí Mya: (sarcástica) Huy que envidia.. Rika: (le saca la lengua) Mya: Ya tengo apellido: Mya Kyoku** Rika: ¿No debería ser "Bolsón"? Mya: Aún no me caso... Rika: (dándole codazos) No pero ya quisieras!!!!! Mya: Lo que tú digas Rika "Hojaverde" Rika: Morirás..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hermano de Rika: (pasa) Dementes Rika: Esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre.. Mya: Adiós!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Ryu: significa Dragón **Kyoku: significa melodía o música 


	10. Ivy aparece

-Mya rocks -Rika socks -Mya is cute -Rika is scary -Mya is nice -Rika is aggressive -Mya is happy -Rika is crazy -Mya is beautiful -Rika is ugly -Mya is cool -Rika is a lose..(un zapato golpea a Mya en la cabeza) -Mmm.ok, Rika is cool but Mya is cooler than she!!!!! -Aieeeeeeeeee!!!! (el otro zapato golpea a Mya) -¡Mya, deja de escribir eso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-El hermano de Rika pasa de nuevo y dice-Dementes-Mya y Rika se miran -Ok es oficial, algo pasa aquí -Y regresando al fic...reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sadyc: Mya & Rika: Estas loca.  
  
Nariko: Rika: No te preocupes, nadie sospechaba eso, ya que Rika es tan linda y tierna.¬.¬ .Mya deja de golpearme. Mya: Mentiras no se valen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rika: Tu eres una asesina psicópata!!!!!!!!!!! Mya: Ya cállate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ÊLGLÎN Mya: Él me trató mal a mí, no yo a él Rika: Emmm...sin comentarios  
  
Rika: Ok, boletín informativo: hay un dibujo del fic que esta muy fumado. Es la escena donde Mya manda a Frodo a freir espárragos a la cima del monte Everest, los demás estamos espiando y es hecho por la super artista Kazaki Mya: Dije que mentiras no se valían Rika: Muérete. Ok, si alguien quiere el dibujo pidalo y se lo mandamos Mya: Y ahora finalmente el fic  
  
Capítulo 10.- Ivy aparece +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-La explicación es...-todos aguardaban la explicación de Zare-..No tengo idea  
  
-¿¡QUE!?-Mya le da a un coscorrón a Zare  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves???, ya nos tenías bien picados!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¿¡Cómo osas usar ese tono de voz conmigo!?, Yo la gran guerrera Zareeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ash, ya se le subieron los humos..-dijo Mith  
  
-Acabo de recordar un pequeño asunto-dijo Zare girándose hacia el Sr.-Elfo- Oscuro-¿Por qué me has hecho venir aquí?  
  
-Ja, ja-el Sr. Terrage se rió fríamente y desenfundó una espada-Quiero recuperar el anillo aunque tenga que matarlos a todos.  
  
-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Soy muy bella y joven para morir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Mya gritó  
  
-Hablando de humos.-dijo Carol  
  
-¿¡Y ahora quien me va salvaaaaaaaar!?-Mya estaba histérica  
  
-¡Yo te salvaré, Mya amor mío!-dijo Frodo valientemente levantando su espada  
  
-Oye, que no estabas enoj....  
  
-¡Cállate Pippin!-Mya levanta el pie y su tennis sale volando y golpea a Pippin en la cabeza y misteriosamente vuelve a caer en el pie de Mya  
  
Todos: -Wow  
  
Boromir le jala la manga a Mya-¿Me enseñas a hacer eso?  
  
-Boromir, ¿te sientes bien?  
  
-NO!!!!!, El no saber que es estrés me estresa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¬.¬ Boromir..descansa un rato-dijo Gandalf  
  
-Ajemmm...-se escuchó-Creo que los acabo de amenazar de muerte...  
  
-^O^ ¿¡A quién le importa!?, Frodo me quiere de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!-Mya estaba abrazando a Frodo que estaba todo rojo  
  
En cambio, las personas que aún tenían sentido común (defínanse: Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Zare, Carol, Mireia, Ecco y Mith) habían desenfundado: espadas, arcos, varitas, dagas, piedras..????  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Zare desafiante- ¿Vas a atacar o no?  
  
-Yo diría que si.-dijo Terrage apareciendo detrás de él una turba de orcos  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Mya sujetándose al brazo de Frodo-¿Iba en serio?!!!!!!  
  
Zare se puso el anillo transformándose en el gran lobo plateado  
  
-Si claro-dijo Legolas frustrado-Así va a ser genial defenderla...  
  
Todos comenzaron la feroz batalla, Carol, Mireia, Mith y Zare peleaban bien...mientras Mya se reducía a esquivar orcos y vivir.Cuando parecía que iban ganando comenzó una rociada de flechas por parte de los orcos. Zare no tenía problemas con eso, era demasiado grande para que la afectaran, así que se puso de "escudo" a sus compañeros. Pero aún así una flecha alcanzó a Ecco enterrándose en su hombro derecho. Haciéndolo caer boca abajo. Mya se giró sobre sus talones  
  
-ECCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
En ese momento el pequeño anillo de Mya (se recordaban que tenía uno??) emitió una luz que cubrió a Ecco y dejó momentáneamente ciegos a los orcos  
  
-¡Ahora!-gritó Gandalf y todos se lanzaron (incluyendo a Mya) contra los orcos. Los pocos que quedaron recuperando la vista empezaron a huir. Pero cayeron contra las flechas de Legolas. Zare se lanzó contra Terrage derribándolo y causando una profunda herida su abdomen.  
  
-Rayos..-dijo Terrage-Derrotado por uno de mis propios soldados  
  
-Hace mucho que dejé de ser de los tuyos-dijo Zare regresando a su forma élfica. Terrage sonrió sarcásticamente  
  
-Al menos ya sabes usar el anillo-Murió  
  
-Después de todo parecía una buena persona-dijo Gimli. Zare hizo una reverencia. En ese momento Ecco se levanta. Sacude su cabeza  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-se mira-¿Pero qué demo.?-Todos giran hacia Ecco. Ya no era un orco, ahora era...alto, apuesto, con ojos verdes, cabellos oscuros y se veía bien!!!!!!  
  
Todas la chicas con ojos de plato y coquetas- Oh, Ecco...¿cómo has estado?  
  
-Oh, oh-dijo Ecco  
  
-Huye-dijo Legolas. Ecco comienza a correr y las chicas detrás de él  
  
-¡Yo lo vi primeroooooooooooooooooooooo!-gritó Mya  
  
-Pero yo también soy elfoooooooooooooooooooooo!-dijo Zare  
  
-Mientras Nandor no esté...  
  
-Ecco, yo soy más linda que ellas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba Mith  
  
-Lo siento Merry-dijo Carol-Te ganaron!!!!!  
  
Merry, Frodo, Boromir y Legolas también empezaron a perseguir a Ecco..pero ellos llevaban armas y estaban furiosos, MUY furiosos  
  
-Ja, ja-dijeron Gandalf, Gimli y Pippin sentados fumando-Perdedores  
  
-Ja, ja-dijo Ecco sacando la lengua-Solterones  
  
-Morirás!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-se sumaron a la persecución y así salieron de Moria.  
  
Un error fatal (una pequeña piedra) hizo que Ecco tropezara y cayera al piso  
  
-¡Sobre él!-las chicas le caen encima  
  
-¡A él!-gritaron los chicos, pero vieron a las chicas sobre Ecco-Mala idea  
  
Ecco se levantó y trató de corre pero..Carol y Mireia sujetaban sus pies, Zare y Mith sus brazos y Mya estaba colgada de su cuello-Ayuden..me!!-Ecco cae noqueado con ojos de espiral. Las chicas lo sueltan atacadas de la risa pero giran y ven a sus "queridos" más enojados que ..que.bueno, estaban muy enojados  
  
-He, he, -rieron las chicas nerviosamente-Pequeña broma  
  
A lo lejos se escuchó una pequeña tonada.-Mya tenía un pollo y se llamaba Frodo,,,,,-  
  
-¿Un pollo?-dijo Frodo extrañado. Zare miró a Mya  
  
-Dime que no es cierto.  
  
.No, no es cierto.¡No puede ser ciertoooooo!  
  
-¿Qué pude ser tan malo para que se pongan así?-preguntó Carol  
  
-No será-empezó Gimli-Otra de ellas.¿verdad?  
  
-Genial, ¡otra!-dijo Pippin  
  
-¡Tú cállate!-Gandalf lo golpeó con su bastón  
  
-Awww..  
  
Una sombra negra cae sobre Mya y Zare  
  
-¡POLLOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
-Sí-dijo Zare-Gusto en verte a ti también.Ivy  
  
-Mi pobre corazón-dijo Mya, luego se levanta y empieza a cantar -Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy  
  
-La última vez que la escuché decir eso fue con "Frodo"-dijo Ecco  
  
-Claro-dijo Frodo guiñando un ojo y poniendo dedos de pistola. Entonces Ivy se voltea hacia ellos  
  
Todos lo chicos: -Oh, Ivy ¡eres un ángel!-comienzan a correr hacia ella. Ivy los mira  
  
-Un paso más y se mueren-dijo enojada apuntándoles con el dedo índice  
  
-Aww-dijeron las chicas acercándose a sus chicos-Les falló el plan, queeee lástima..  
  
Ivy voltea a ver a Ecco-Oye Mya, ¿¿¿¿¿quién es ese??????  
  
-Oooh.-dijo Mya mirando a Zare-Vamos a morir...el mundo explotará en tres, dos uno,  
  
-¿Qué, quién esssssssssssssssssssss?  
  
-Ecco-dijeron Mya y Zare  
  
-¿Ecco?, ¿qué clase de nombre es Ecco?. Deberíamos llamarlo..-Zare le tapa la boca  
  
-Hay menores aquí-le dijo apuntando a Mya  
  
-¿Qué, qué?-dijo Mya  
  
-Cuando crezcas lo entenderás  
  
-Muéranse  
  
El día transcurrió y en la noche pararon a descansar y cenar  
  
-Y..¿qué vamos a cenar?-preguntó Frodo  
  
-¡Yo te haré pan queques!-dijo Mya  
  
-Puedo suponer-dijo Ivy-Que ellos son pareja  
  
-No, ¿en serio?-dijo Zare  
  
-Puedo suponer entonces que Frodo ya sabe de Héctor  
  
Mya se quedó congelada  
  
-¿Quién?-preguntó Frodo-¿Aparte de Álvaro?  
  
-Uyy-dijo Ivy-Y también esta René, Aldo.-Mya le tapa la boca y mira a Frodo nerviosamente  
  
-Son pretendientes-dijo nerviosa después de mirar asesinamente a Ivy-Acabo de reconciliarme con él grandísima tonta  
  
-Oops..  
  
-Pues-comenzó Frodo *Groooooooan*-Oh, mi pobre estómago  
  
-Sí, como que hace hambre-dijo Pippin  
  
-¡Yo cocinaré!-dijo Mya  
  
-¡¿Tú?!, esto lo tengo que ver-dijo Ivy. Mya empieza a sacar sartenes de una mochila  
  
-Y exactamente de donde sacaste eso-preguntó Zare  
  
-Oh, se los robé a Sam-dijo Mya sin importancia  
  
-¡Yo ayudo!-dijo Ivy  
  
-¡Y nosotras!-dijeron Carol y Mireia  
  
-A mí me gustaría-dijo Mith-Pero Boromir tiene otro ataque de nervios-lo señaló  
  
-Frodo-decía-Frodo casi la descubre!!! ¿A quién se le ocurre decir eso?- Boromir estaba todo neurótico  
  
-Eso te pasa por hacerlo ver telenovelas-dijo Mireia a Mith  
  
-Uy, pobre Boromir-dijo Gandalf-Casi, CASI, me compadezco de él  
  
-Bueno Mith-dijo Zare-Cuando a Boromir se le pase nos podrás ayudar  
  
-Oki  
  
Las chicas se apartaron de la compañía y se pusieron a cocinar alegando que los demás abrían de guardar silencio para que ellas se pudieran concentrar en la comida.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Muy bien saquen los ingredientes  
  
-Huevos..  
  
-Harina.  
  
-Levadura.  
  
-Vainilla.  
  
-Mantequilla.  
  
-Azúcar  
  
-Leche.  
  
-Azúcar-dijo Mya  
  
-Ya le pusimos azúcar  
  
-¡Solo una cucharadita más!-dijo Mya y tomó una cuchara y el bote de azúcar y trató de llenar la cuchara pero solo logró tirar todo el bote sobre la mezcla-¡Listo!  
  
-¿Ella siempre come tanta azúcar?-preguntó Carol  
  
-Sip  
  
-Eso explica muchas cosas-dijo Mireia  
  
-Muy bien-dijo Zare-Carol, pon esto a licuar-Carol presionó el botón de la licuadora (Sí, tenemos una licuadora, cortesía de Gandalf) y entonces Ivy tomó la tapa y se la llevó corriendo  
  
-¡Ahhh!-dijo Carol cuando la masa salió volando. Zare tomó una vasija y corrió tratando de cachar los pedazos de masa. Mya y Mireia corrían con la boca abierta tratando de cachar la masa.con sus bocas. Entonces llega Mith caminando tranquilamente cuando una bola de masa la ataca, Mith la esquiva, salta una segunda y una tercera le da justo en la cara  
  
-Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó y vio a las otras totalmente cubiertas de masa- Gracias, yo me voy!!!!!-y salió corriendo. En ese momento la licuadora se queda sin masa, Gracias a Dios.  
  
-Y ahora que?-dijo Carol  
  
-Emmm.  
  
-¿Más azúcar?-dijo Mya  
  
-NO!!!!!!  
  
-Tengo una idea-dijo Ivy  
  
-Tú no tienes derecho a opinar-dijo Zare histérica-Vamos a cocinar esta masa y lo vamos a hacer ahora-y se puso a quitarle la masa a todas.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Los chicos miraban incrédulos a Mith totalmente cubierta de masa cuando escucharon las temidas palabras  
  
-A cenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr!!!!!!-las chicas aparecieron cargando un gran plato de pan queques, ellas iba sonrientes.llenas de masa pero sonrientes. Les repartieron a todos unos cuantos pan queques. Zare le entregó a Legolas un plato. Legolas miró el plato. Miró a Zare. Miró a Frodo. Frodo se atragantaba de pan queques ante una muy feliz Mya.  
  
-Si él puede yo puedo-y se tragó los pan queques  
  
-Ewtan may ricws-dijo Pippin y se comió otro dos  
  
-Lo lamentarán en la noche-dijeron Gimli y Gandalf  
  
-Les traje también a ustedes-dijo Ivy  
  
-Gracias...  
  
Boromir comían animadamente los pan queques. Mith se abstuvo de probarlos. Merry se atragantó de los pan queques que le dio Carol. Legolas les había tomado el gusto y Frodo ya iba en su tercera ronda. Ivy y Mireia habían obligado a Ecco a comerse cinco seguidos.  
  
-Y ustedes por qué no comen?-preguntó Gimli  
  
-Ya cenamos-dijo Zare sonriendo nerviosamente mientras Ivy guardaba a toda velocidad un trozo de pizza tras su espalda y Mireia se metía otro a la boca de un solo bocado.  
  
La cena terminó y todos se quedaron sentados en la fogata. Las parejas abundaban y los que no tenían pareja tenían cara de amargados. De hecho había una nueva pareja..  
  
-Ivy-dijo Ecco- Eres muy linda, veo que les pusiste todo tu esfuerzo  
  
-Si, los hice especialmente para ti-dijo Ivy sonrojada. Las demás la miraron enojadas.  
  
-Estaban deliciosos-dijo Ecco  
  
-Las mentiras destruyen-dijo Legolas  
  
-A mi me gustaron-dijo Frodo con uno en la boca  
  
-Exactamente ¿cuántos llevas?-preguntó Zare  
  
-Después de los 25 perdí la cuenta  
  
-O.O-todos lo miraron fijamente. Mya sonreía feliz.  
  
-Frodo si me quiere!!!!!!-Mya abrazó a Frodo y este la abrazó de regreso  
  
-Yo creí que lo que tenían los pan queques era exceso de azúcar-dijo Zare- Pero esto lo supera  
  
-Ya quisieras estar tú así con alguien que yo conozco-dijo Mya mirando a Legolas  
  
Zare solo se sonrojó. Carol se había quedado dormida sobre Merry. Boromir abrazaba a Mith y Mireia tenía la mirada perdida pensando en Nandor  
  
-¿Cuándo llegarás?-suspiró  
  
Llegó la hora de dormir y Zare se levantó. Pero Legolas la tomó de la mano y la basó en la frente (especifico) ella se quedó tiesa  
  
-Buenas noches-le dijo  
  
-B..b..buenas noches-y ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas tiendas  
  
-Uyyyy ya te vi-dijo Ivy cuando Zare entró a la tienda  
  
-No se de que hablas  
  
-De que Legolas te besó-dijo Ivy  
  
-¿¡Qué?!-dijeron las demás chicas-¿¡Legolas la besó?!  
  
-En la frente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Zare  
  
-A mi Frodo nunca me ha dado un beso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Mya  
  
-Ja, ja-se burlaron las demás-Pequeña e inocente niña  
  
-Momento..¿a Ivy ya le han dado beso?-dijo Mireia  
  
-A la que se imagine algo la mato!!!!!!-gritó ella  
  
-Jjajajajajaja-todas se rieron  
  
-Ya llegará su hora-les dijo Carol a Mya e Ivy  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rika: Awwwww que lindo capítulo!!!!!! Me dieron mi primer beso!!!!!! Mya: ¬.¬ En la frente Rika: Tú cállate "jamás besada" Mya: Sin comentarios Rika: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mya: Y no se olviden del dibujo!!! 


	11. El que siga

Dedicatorias:  
  
A Carol y Mireia: Extrañamos sus reviews, lamentamos anunciar su salida pero la verdad es que se nos están agotando los diálogos (la prepa exige demasiado)  
  
Sadyc: ¬¬ Que te parece si lees todo el fic.(no solo el último capitulo!)  
  
Esgaldel: Haremos los posible por meterte en el fic, te advertimos que tendrás conversaciones fumadas y tonterías en general  
  
Aeth: ZARE es ELLA y es RIKA (LO COMPRENDERÍAN SI SE DIGNARAN A LEER TODO EL FIC ¬¬) Rika: estoy tan indignada..  
  
Frodo es mío. (Elijah tmb!) (notoquesafrodo_jacksparrowrocks@nomeparezcoaharrypotter.com) : Mya: ¿Qué clase de persona se pone un nombre así? ¬¬ ¡En qué piensan!!!!!!! Alguien necesita un psicólogo.. Rika: ¬¬ Mya, eres tú.. Mya: ^^ Ah!. Sí verdad?, ya decía que el nombre me sonaba...  
  
Capítulo: El que siga Título: El que sea  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Todas las chicas se despertaron por ahí del medio día.  
  
-Awww..  
  
-¡Quita tu pie de mi boca!  
  
-Mi espalda está torcida!!!!!!  
  
-Cinco minutitos más...  
  
-CÁLLENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ESTABA SOÑANDO CON RICKY!!!!!!  
  
De pronto notan algo raro.  
  
-Oigan.-dijo Zare-..dónde está Mya???????????????!!!!!  
  
-Ah!-dijo Ivy- No reconozco su cabellera afro americana de las mañanas!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡RAYOS!!!!, MYA ANDA SUELTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
-EL FIN DEL MUNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
-No sería mejor que dejaran de gritar y la buscaran??????-sugirió Mith molesta  
  
-Paso-dijo Zare-Aún tengo sueño..  
  
-Yo tampoco-dijo Ivy-No sabemos que trama..es raro que se despierte temprano  
  
En ese momento abren la puerta de la tienda..y se ve la gran cara dormida de Boromir  
  
-PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
-ENFERMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
-DEPRAVADOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
-Uh?-dijo Boromir-Pero qué dem..???-las chicas le empiezan a lanzarle almohadas y zapatos-AH!!!!! Yo solo les vengo a devolver lo que perdieron- Levanta a Mya de una oreja  
  
-Maldito Bastardo, te comeré el peluquín.¬¬.-dijo Mya con voz de niña chiquita  
  
-Huh?-dijo Boromir  
  
-BLASFEMIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritó Mith-¿Tú no usas peluquín verdad?????-dijo jalando el cabello de Boromir-¿Verdad?, ¿Verdad?, ¿Verdad?, ¿Verdad?, ¿Verdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad?  
  
-Err..no  
  
Todas salen corriendo de la tienda  
  
-ECCOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! TU NO USAS PELUQUÍN VERDAD?????!!!!!  
  
-MERRY VEN AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
-¡DONDE ESTA NANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR???  
  
-LEGOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!  
  
-IMPÚDICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!! CÓMO SALEN EN PIJAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?????-gritó Mya  
  
-Mya-dijo Frodo-Querida, tú también estás en pijama..  
  
-PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!, DEPRAVADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!, IMPUDICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!, PEDÓFILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! IMPUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Y DEMÁS "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!!!!!!  
  
-E..-dijo Frodo-Cómo sea...tu desayuno ya está  
  
-Uy desayuno!-dijo Mya sentándose  
  
-Frodo debe tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para soportar a esa niña-dijo Carol  
  
-Sí...-contestó Mireia  
  
-¿¡QUIEN TOMÓ TODAS MIS FLECHAAAAAAAAAAS??????!!!!-gritó Legolas saliendo de la tienda y amenazando a todos con sus dagas- CONFIESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!  
  
-Legolas.-dijo Ivy traumada  
  
-Se levantó.-continuó Zare  
  
-Y NO ESTA PEINADO.-terminó Pippin  
  
Se escuchó un "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" general  
  
-Esta caliente-dijo Mya agitando la mano, golpea a Frodo-Deberías saber que me puedo quemar!!!!!  
  
-Supongo que si está en el fuego.está caliente...  
  
-¿Cómo?, ¿eso es fuego?-dijo Mya con una voz tierna señalando la fogata  
  
-Finges inocencia, yo sé que tú las tienes-dijo Legolas poniendo la daga en el cuello de Mya  
  
-IMPUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Mya apuntando a Legolas con una flecha  
  
-AH MI FLECHA!!!!!!!  
  
-Eu???? ^_^"-dijo Mya-Esta...la encontré tirada aquí...junto a la fogata  
  
-.................-Legolas miraba la fogata con ojos desorbitados completamente ido, pálido y con una mano en su pecho  
  
-PAM PAM PAM PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM-cantó Ivy con Merry y Pippin haciéndole coro  
  
-Ya se armó la gorda..  
  
-MIS FELCHAAAAAAS-dijo Legolas titubeando-MIS PRECIOSOSO TESOROS..ERAN MIAS SOLO MIAS, MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
-Deja de robar mis diálogos-dijo Frodo enseñando los dientes y alterado  
  
-MIS FELCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS, SOLO A UN LOCO SE LE OCURRE HECHARLAS AL FUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Exactamente...¿a quién le encargamos que buscara madera????-preguntó Merry  
  
Todos se encogen de hombros  
  
-A ella-dijo Pippin señalando a Mya  
  
-Maldito Bastardo, te comeré el peluquín.¬¬.-dijo Mya de nuevo  
  
-Entonces SI usa peluquín..  
  
-NO ES CIERTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
-Todos contra su cabello-gritó Zare  
  
-SIN PIEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!-gritó Mya levántadose  
  
-¡A dónde vas jovencita?????-dijo Legolas sentándola-Ahora te vas a poner a hacer mis flechas  
  
-Oh demonios...  
  
Se puede ver a Mya sentada en una roca fabricando flechas con una cara de que va a matar a alguien. Entonces llega Frodo a visitarla (CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN) La cabeza de Mya gira 90º.  
  
-Yikes-dijo Frodo-..er..yo ya me iba..  
  
-Sí.tú has eso..  
  
-Hey-dijo Carol-¿Dónde están Mith y Boromir?  
  
Mya levanta su cabeza  
  
-¡ESTAN EN EL C.O.G.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-dijeron Zare e Ivy  
  
-¿Qué demonios es el C.O.G?  
  
-Es-dijo Mya en un susurro-EL CUARTITO OSCURO DE GAMA  
  
-¿Qué rayos?-dijo Boromir-¡Sí yo estoy aquí!  
  
-Sí-dijo Mith-¿Y que rayos es el cuartito oscuro de gama?  
  
-Es el cuartito a donde Ivy quiere llevar a Ecco-dijo Zare  
  
-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Ecco  
  
-No te hagas-dijo Mya abandonando su puesto de flechas (inservibles)-Yo tengo apuntada la cita para hoy.yo sé quien entra y quien sale de ese cuartito.  
  
-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh-dijeron todos  
  
-Y hasta eso, le pagan-dijo Zare  
  
-Oye-dijo Mya mirándola asesinamente  
  
-Aún no sé que es el cuartito oscuro de gama-dijo Ecco  
  
-No importa-dijo Ivy-Tu veeeeeeeeeeen  
  
-Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!-gritaron todos asustados  
  
-Eso..fue escalofriante...-dijo Mya  
  
-Si....  
  
-Pero aún no sé lo que es!!!!!!!-gritó Ecco  
  
-Pobre Elfo inocente-dijo Zare meneando la cabeza  
  
Todas las chicas asintieron  
  
-¡Qué es todo ese escándalo allá fuera?-dijo Gimli saliendo de la tienda  
  
-Mi cóccix...-se quejó Gandalf tras él  
  
-Gandaaaaaaaaaaalf-gritó Ecco- Ivy me quiere llevar al C.O.G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¿Qué es eso?  
  
-No lo sé  
  
-Ah. Entonces ve  
  
-Gandalf es más depravado todavía.-dijo Carol  
  
-¡Pero Mira!-dijo Ivy sacando una lista de la nada-¡Mya y Frodo van al C.O.G antes que Ecco y yo!!!!!  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Frodo confuso  
  
-¡Hey!-gritó Mya-¿Quién quiere oír un chiste?  
  
-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-gritaron todos  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Frodo-¡Espeeeeeeeeeren!  
  
-¿Qué es un puntito rosa en el jardín?????  
  
-No sé  
  
-¡Una hormiguita quinceañeraaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¿Huh?-dijeron todos menos...  
  
-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA-rieron Zare e Ivy  
  
-¿Qué es un puntito morado en el cielo?-preguntó Zare  
  
-Súper uvitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!-contestó Mya  
  
-¿Y un puntito verde en la esquina de la cocina?-preguntó Ivy  
  
-¡UN CHÍCHARO CASTIGADOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-gritó Esgaldel  
  
-¿Qué rayos?-se oyó generalmente  
  
-¿Esgael?-dijo Zare-¿Qué haces aquí???  
  
-Tú me invitaste  
  
-¿De verdad?....  
  
-Sí-contestó Esgaldel  
  
-Vaya.-dijo Zare rascando su cabeza  
  
-ELLA-gritó Mya-CORRE FRODO CORRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó el aludido  
  
-¿¡QUE NO ESCUHAS?!, QUE CORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!-gritó Mya  
  
-FRODORICO!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Esgaldel y corrió hacia Frodo y lo abrazó  
  
-NO LO TOQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!-Mya se le tiró encima (conclusión: Frodo está aplastado por dos huercas locas peleando)  
  
-Yo creo-dijo Mireia-Que ya es hora de que encontremos a Nandor  
  
-Si-dijo Carol -creo que son algo.. Como las definirías.  
  
-Hiperactivas?  
  
-Vamonos entonces-dijo Mith-¿Boromir?  
  
-Pero mis cosas.  
  
-Ya las empaqué!  
  
-Yo me les uno!-gritó Ivy.  
  
-Pero no sabemos ni quien eres!-dijo Mireia  
  
-Todo es mejor que este trío de locas-respondió Ivy.  
  
-Te comprendo-asintió Boromir. Y así fue como Mith, Carol, Mireia, Merry (X- mas!), Ivy y Boromir salieron de nuestro fic, digo se fueron a buscar a Nandor.  
  
-Ecco!-llamó Ivy-¡Ven acá!  
  
-No..me das miedo..  
  
-Bueno, cómo quieras! Aun me queda Jack, y Jack, y Jack  
  
-El último es mío!-gritó Mya soltando a Frodo.  
  
-Vicotria para Esgaldel!!!-grito Esgaldel (DAAAH!)  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que Jack no era el primero?-gritó Ivy alejándose  
  
-Intuición Femenina!!!-Mya sonrió  
  
-Me lleva la que me trajooooooooooooo!-gritó Ivy y desaparecieron.  
  
-Bueno, ahora solo quedamos Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Gandalf..erm..¿Gandalf?- Zare buscó a su alrededor-Bueno.Gandalf se fue..y Frodo y Mya y Esgaldel y Ecco y sho!  
  
-Esgaldel! FUERAAAAAAAAAA-gritó Mya-DEJA A FRODO!!!  
  
-..¬¬ vaya, cuando te acuerdas de mi.-dijo Frodo  
  
-Yo siempre te tengo en mente!!!-gritó Esgaldel  
  
-Eso es frikiante-dijo Zare  
  
-Si-dijo Mya.  
  
-Ya arreglaste mis flechas?-preguntó Legotas  
  
-No  
  
-Que esperas?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Huh?  
  
-No-dijo Mya.  
  
-Mya, estas bien?-preguntó Frodo.  
  
-Si  
  
-Segura?-dijo Zare  
  
-No  
  
-Estas jugando?-preguntó Pippin  
  
-Si  
  
-Puedo jugar contigo?-preguntó Gimli  
  
-No  
  
-Te parece divertido?  
  
-Si  
  
-Mmm.-dijo Esgaldel-Sigue un no...Dime Mya, ¿amas a Frodo?  
  
-PAM PAM PAAAAAM-se escuchó. Mya no abrió la boca.  
  
-Si!!!!  
  
-¡Oye!...cambiaste las reglas  
  
-No..  
  
-Ok, suficiente.  
  
-No!!!!  
  
-Sabías que sigues en pijama??-preguntó Zare  
  
-Tu también-respondió Mya  
  
-¡PERDISTE!!!!  
  
-No  
  
-No empieces.  
  
-Si!!!!  
  
-VETE A CAMBIAR!!!-ordenó Esgaldel  
  
-No  
  
-Pareces niña chiquita  
  
-Si  
  
-Vamos, Mya. Vete a cambiar-dijo Frodo  
  
-^o^ Si!!!-Mya se fue a la tienda con Zare para cambiarse.  
  
-Al fin solos!-dijo Esgaldel. Frodo la miró asustado.  
  
-OH, mis flechas-lloró Legolas.  
  
-Ya nos vamos???-preguntó Gimli  
  
-A donde vamos??-preguntó Pippin  
  
-Erm..Zare??  
  
-EUUUUU-se oyó desde la tienda  
  
-A dónde vamos?  
  
-Gandalf..a dónde íbamos???-preguntó Zare saliendo ya vestida.  
  
-A la comarca-dijo Gandalf saliendo de la nada.  
  
-Yay, comarca!!!-gritaron Frodo y Pippin  
  
-Seguro que íbamos a la comarca?-preguntó Zare  
  
-No, pero necesito más tabaco-dijo Gandalf  
  
-Doh!  
  
-Ya estoy lista!!!-Mya salió ya cambiada y con un gorrito rojo en su cabeza.  
  
-¿Y eso para qué?-preguntó Esgaldel  
  
-Para no dejar salir a las ideas ^^  
  
-Ah, sí?- Esgaldel le quitó el gorrito a Mya  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MIS IDEASSSSSSSS MY PRECIOUSSSSS  
  
-Wow, mira todas esas ideas-dijo Pippin.  
  
-Hey, ahí va el epílogo del fic de Mya-gritó Zare  
  
-QUE NO SE ESCAPEEEEE!!!!-gritó Mya persiguiéndolo-OH ME MATARAN VIVA!!!!  
  
-Indeed..-dijeron todos. (obvio que te matan cuando estas viva.)  
  
-Ya está-dijo Mya poniéndose el gorrito.-Y que no pase de nuevo-Mya miró asesinamente a Esgaldel  
  
-La, la, la, la, la.-cantó Esgaldel.  
  
-Let's go!!!-gritó Zare.-To the Comarca!!!  
  
¬¬ Pocha..  
  
-Today es el pocho day!!!!-gritó Mya feliz.  
  
-¿Pocho?-Todos miraron raro a Zare y Mya..cómo de costumbre.  
  
-Caminemos!!-dijo Esgaldel. Y todos caminaron en línea recta muy acá a la John Travolta. En eso Mya Y Zare se mira y sonríen.  
  
-I'VE GOT THE POWER!!!!-cantan al mismo tiempo y se voltean y señalan un árbol que explota al momento que es señalado.  
  
- O.o...wow...  
  
-Aléjense de ellas!!!!!-gritó Gimli.  
  
-EL PODER DE NUESTROS ANILLOS SE HA REVELADO!!!!!!-gritó Zare maléfica.  
  
++++Empezó a anochecer y el frío se hizo sentir++++  
  
-Gandalf..necesitamos un campamento-dijo Pippin  
  
-¿Qué hicieron con los últimos 25 que les di?  
  
-Erm..-voltean hacia atrás y se ve una hilera de campamentos.-Whoops..  
  
-¿¡POR QUE NO LOS RECOGIERON?!  
  
-Tú sabes..la edad-dijo Zare como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.  
  
-LA EDAD MIS CALZONCILLOS!!!-gritó Gandalf.  
  
-Sí..lo notamos-dijo Gimli.  
  
-DEPRAVADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-gritó Esgaldel  
  
-Y durmieron en la misma casa de campaña!!!-dijo Legolas  
  
-ASCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritó Mya-MI INOCENCIAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
-No es lo que piensan!!!-gritó Gimli.  
  
-Y qué piensas que pensamos??-preguntó Zare  
  
-Por que tu debes pensar que pensamos algo que tu pensaste que pensamos- dijo Mya  
  
-Huh? @_@-Gimli no supo que decir.  
  
-Solo cállense., aquí esta su campamento!-Gandalf apareció otro campamento.  
  
-YAY  
  
-Así de fácil era-dijo Frodo.  
  
-Ahhh.mis manos están frías-dijo Mya.-¡LA GRACIA DE LOS NO SE QUÉ ME HA ABANDONADO!  
  
-Mya...-dijo Zare-Tú no eres elfa...  
  
-Y SON LOS VALAR!!!!-gritó Legolas golpeando a Mya.  
  
- _...no..yo hablaba de mis guantes-dijo Mya-.es que no sé de que marca son!!!  
  
-Oh...  
  
-¿Me los prestas?-dijo Esgaldel  
  
-NO!  
  
-pero..  
  
-NO!  
  
-Pero..  
  
-NO!  
  
-Es que.  
  
-NO!  
  
-Y a mí?-preguntó Zare  
  
-NO!  
  
-Ow...-Zare miró a Esgaldel-Está noche..mientras duerma...haremos un motín!!!  
  
-Eso no sería muy agradable-dijo Jack Sparrow saliendo de la nada.  
  
-Huh?-dijeron todos  
  
-JACK! VENISTE!!-Mya lo abrazó  
  
-MYA!!!!-gritó Frodo enojado  
  
-Whoops..^^"-dijo Mya.  
  
-DEJA A JACK!!!-dijo Zare  
  
-Me largo-Jack se fue.  
  
-NO, VUELVEEEEEE!!!!-gritaron Mya y Zare  
  
-Francamente-dijo Esgaldel poniendo una mano en el hombro de Legolas y de Frodo-No sé porque siguen con ellas.  
  
-ALEJATE Esgaldel!!!!-Mya y Zare tumbaron a Esgaldel y tomaron a sus hombres.elfos.hobbits..lo que sean!!!  
  
-Oye...-dijo Esgaldel desde el suelo.  
  
-Tú tienes a tu bayblade!-dijo Mya  
  
-No me humilles así!!!!-gritó Esgaldel  
  
-Aléjate de Frodorico!-gritó Mya  
  
-YO LE PUSE ESE NOMBRE!!!!!-gritó Esgaldel  
  
-PERO ÉL ES MIO!!! ¿verdad Frodo?-Frodo miró a Mya y sonrió nervioso.  
  
-Creo que ya es hora de dormir...-dijo Gandalf  
  
-¿Y la cena?-preguntó Pippin  
  
-Continuará...-dijo Zare-,..En el próximo capítulo!!!  
  
-Y eso cuando va a ser?? ¬¬  
  
-Erm..no sé ^o^  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Finito! Mil años después pero lo hicimos!!! (después de miles de pijamazas, oreos con crema batida, cajeta, shushis de Jose (Zare, Rika), caldo de la vida!! (limón con soya), nutella, y Nescafe Cool!!! (todas son marcas ®, también el shushi de Jose!!! Muy pronto cerca de usted..bueno..de los que vivan en Monterrey, México) 


End file.
